


Зомбоящик

by timmy_failure



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Bonding, F/F, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Femslash, Genderswap, POV Female Character, Parks and Recreations appreciation, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Television Watching, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стефани Роджерс не рада жить в двадцать первом веке, и ещё меньше она рада работать в одной команде с Антонией Старк, избаловеннее и самовлюбленнее которой, похоже, никого нет. Стеф и Тони изо всех сил не замечают друг друга, пока бессонница не сводит их на почве современного американского времяпровождения - просмотра сериалов по ночам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зомбоящик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Idiot Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391047) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



> За иллюстрации отвечает ❤ Эстен Джальд  
> Музыкальное сопровождение собрано ❤ энакин
> 
> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/475004).

  
  
[](https://vk.com/wall-106563019_324)   


За тридцать семь дней в двадцать первом веке Стеф извела семнадцать подвесных груш. Ей становилось стыдно, конечно, но только после того, как груша оказывалась на полу в десяти футах от неё, а кулаки начинали ныть — как всегда, когда она перегибала палку. Вездесущие охранники только отмахивались от её попыток убрать за собой.

— Ну что вы, капитан, — сказал один из самых молодо выглядящих после четырнадцатой груши. — Вы настоящий герой. Я про вас в шестом классе исследование писал.

Стеф попыталась улыбнуться. Она будто вернулась в Организацию обслуживания, где приходилось подмигивать и улыбаться за военные облигации, когда она ещё была Мисс Америкой — известной за бездействие. Известной за то, что сидела сложа руки. Известной за то, _чем_ она была, не за то, что сделала. В течение тридцати семи дней в двадцать первом веке Стеф побывала вне пределов Щ.И.Т.а только один раз — когда очнулась, запаниковала и сбежала.

И вот восемнадцатый мешок с песком лежал на противоположной стороне зала, а её планы побега прервало появление таящегося силуэта Фьюри.

— По-моему, вы победили, — сказал он.

Стеф принялась разматывать бинты на руках.

— Вы получили мой запрос?

Фьюри поднял папку.

— Разрешение покинуть базу. Глянул, что там. Вы сможете устроить себе отличную тихую жизнь. Задержанной за восемьдесят лет зарплаты хватит на славный маленький домик. Это планируете?  
— Примерно.

Фьюри зашагал к ней. Стеф не спускала с него глаз. Она ему не верила, и догадывалась, что он знает об этом. Может, ему это нравилось. Тогда, во время войны, Стеф работала со многими разведчиками, влиятельными мужчинами и женщинами, которые никогда не сообщали, откуда они и чем занимаются. Она полагалась на их информацию и уважала их вклад в войну вопреки огромному личному риску, но никогда не чувствовала себя уютно при них. Она не доверяла людям, которые показывали только цели и умалчивали о средствах.

Фьюри остановился неподалёку.

— Думаете, вы будете счастливы жить такой жизнью?

На миг Стеф возненавидела его за то, что он спросил. Но ненадолго. Она задавала себе тот же вопрос слишком много раз, чтобы осудить того, кто хотел узнать ответ.

— Возможно. Как я узнаю, если не попробую?

Фьюри рассмеялся, низко и звучно.

— Не выдержите и недели. Мне плевать, что ваши мозгоправы несут, вы не созданы сидеть без дела и смотреть, как жизнь проходит мимо.

Жизнь шла мимо неё шестьдесят лет. За это время она вполне должна была бы научиться сидеть без дела. Стеф отряхнула порошок с ладоней и скрестила руки.

— Вы меня пытаетесь вытащить обратно в мир.  
— Я пытаюсь его спасти. — Что-то в его голосе вынудило Стеф выпрямиться. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, Стеф бы сказала, что это страх. Фьюри пристально посмотрел на неё. — Вы бы хотели взять в руки ваш старый щит?  
— Вы нашли его? — Стеф не смогла скрыть энтузиазм в голосе.

Фьюри хлопнул её по плечу.

— Оружейная, в два ровно. Мы подготовили полную униформу. Приходите померить, и посмотрим, сможем ли мы найти вам что-то поинтереснее домика в пригороде.

***

Работая в Организации обслуживания, Стеф негодовала из-за многого — чужих фривольностей, ёрничающих солдат, необходимости позировать, и, конечно же, больше всего она ненавидела торчать здесь вместо того, чтобы быть _там_. Стеф знала, что её не пустят на фронт — она была суперсолдатом, но оставалась женщиной, а у многих в головах сидели неискоренимые представления о том, где женщине место. Она надеялась, что её хотя бы пустят в зону военных действий. Она надеялась, что хотя бы сможет сражаться. Вместо этого первые несколько месяцев казалось, что попасть на поле боя она сможет разве что когда пилоты её нарисуют на боку самолёта.

Но как бы Стеф ни коробили выступления, она беззаветно любила свой костюм. Он не был униформой, чёрт возьми, но несмотря на всё, что он символизировал и не символизировал, надевая его, Стеф чувствовала себя очень _по-женски_ сильной. Смешно, с одной стороны — костюм был всего лишь слегка изменённой версией костюма девочки из кордебалета. Юбка была короткой, верх — обтягивающим, а сапоги — высокими. И она не носила ничего подобного в своей жизни. У неё никогда не было фигуры для таких нарядов. Никогда не хватало мужества. Стеф не считала себя серой мышью, но и слепой не была. Внешность не входила в число её преимуществ, и Стеф это устраивало. Но смотреть в зеркало и не просто терпеть, а по-настоящему любить то, что там отражалось, было приятно, этого отрицать Стеф не могла.

— Это что, новая униформа? — спросил Баки, когда она помогла ему подняться с операционного стола Гидры.

Стеф перекинула его руку через плечо.

— Она самая. Тебя примерка на следующей неделе ждёт.

Позже, после выволочки у полковника Филлипса, она пришла навестить его в медотсеке, и Баки сказал, что именно в тот миг понял: прекрасная дама, которая его спасла, и есть Стеф. Только у неё было такое ужасное чувство юмора.

Когда Говард занялся разработкой нового оружия и обмундирования для неё, Стеф спросила, получится ли сохранить униформу почти как есть. Говард ухмыльнулся так широко, что едва усы не отвалились.

— Придумать, как красавице бороться с нацистами в любимой мини-юбке? Милая, я же Говард Старк.

Однако Пегги, чьё мнение Стеф ценила превыше всего, промолчала насчёт новой униформы. Она подняла эту тему всего один раз, вскользь, в ночь перед рейдом на базу Гидры на севере Дании. Ненастный день с промозглым дождём в самый разгар зимы прошёл за разведкой в лесу, и им ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать новостей от Баки и Джакеса. Пегги и Стеф играли в карты, солдаты сбились в тесную кучу под тентом. Когда Пегги выиграла в восьмой раз, Стеф присвистнула и спасовала.

— Кто бы что не говорил, а ты жульничаешь. Ни у кого не бывает такой удачи.  
— Столько цинизма, — поддразнила Пегги, собирая и тасуя карты. — Давай ещё разик. Если выиграешь, я одолжу тебе пальто. Ты в этом наряде уже промёрзнуть должна.  
— Не очень, нет, — ответила Стеф. — После сыворотки мало какая температура меня беспокоит.

Пегги окинула её взглядом с ног до головы.

— Ну да, это многое объясняет.

После этого разговор свернул на другие темы. Пегги рассказала Стеф о прудике возле дома, в котором она росла, и как старшая сестра убедила её, что на дне живёт ведьма. Стеф рассказала Пегги, как смотрела бейсбольные матчи в Центральном парке и как её брали играть разве что арбитром. Но позже той ночью, пытаясь поспать хоть немного перед грядущим штурмом базы, Стеф всё прокручивала в голове комментарий, снова и снова, и снова, пока от шума в голове не замутило. _Это многое объясняет. Это многое объясняет. Это многое объясняет._

Стеф осознавала, что это глупо. Но тихое осуждение в голосе Пегги ранило колючей проволокой. Стеф знала, что её форма была не самой практичной (хотя, по правде, только тот познал настоящую свободу движений, кто хоть раз ударил ногой с разворота в юбке), но Пегги подразумевала куда большее. Этот тон Стеф слышала у матери, когда та говорила о _«вот таких женщинах»_. Тон, которым, насколько могла судить Стеф, только женщины говорили о других женщинах. О тех, на которых нельзя равняться. Стеф никогда не обсуждали этим тоном, и услышать его с такой лёгкостью от Пегги — от кого-то, кого она так уважала, — было больно. Очень больно, и по причинам, которые Стеф никогда не смогла бы озвучить.

Но даже это не изменило её отношения к униформе. Когда двери оружейной Щ.И.Т.а разъехались, и форма предстала перед ней, восстановленная, ещё ярче, чем раньше, Стеф была готова разрыдаться. В этом бестолковом, запутанном, беспорядочном, ослепительном и сложном времени костюм казался чем-то родным. Он сидел, как вторая кожа, и, вышагивая в нём по коридорам Щ.И.Т.а, Стеф на этот раз не имела ничего против того, что на неё пялятся.

За тридцать семь дней в двадцать первом веке это было первым, что подняло ей настроение.

А потом она встретилась с Антонией Старк.

***

Когда Фьюри рассказал ей (рассказал всё, действительно всё, отдал досье толщиной с библию и хлопнул по плечу в знак поддержки) что дочь Говарда будет в команде, Стеф не знала, чего ожидать. Поэтому она ожидала увидеть Говарда. Ожидания оправдались. Не оправдались. И то и другое, в каком-то смысле. Тони Старк кичилась, как её отец, ухмылялась, как её отец, флиртовала, как её отец. Она пила, хандрила и огрызалась, как её отец. Но если Говард был тем, кто полетит в сердце вражеской территории на безнадёжное задание, то Стеф не видела этого благородства под бахвальством Тони. Она никак не могла связать воедино образ Железной Девы — первой героини в команде, самой уважаемой, самой влиятельной, награждённой Конгрессом, любимицы публики, той, что первой врывалась в опасный бой и выходила из него последней, — с вот этим вот.

Стеф окинула её взглядом. Старк была, без сомнений, красивой, и она об этом явно знала. Ослепительные женщины всегда держались по-особенному, словно ожидали, что каждая дверь на их пути откроется, и каждая пара колен поблизости подломится. Тони Старк напоминала Стеф ягуара или ещё какого дикого кота — в равной степени грациозная и смертоносная.

Сквозь тонкую ткань футболки между двух весьма выдающихся областей интереса в этой части её тела светил синим реактор. Когда Стеф оторвала взгляд от него, Старк ухмыльнулась.

— Кого я вижу, сама Звёздно-Полосатая Девочка на страже мира, — сказала она вместо приветствия. А ведь Стеф очень надеялась, что эту песню все уже забыли.  
— Мисс Старк, — сказала Стеф.  
Старк вздёрнула бровь.  
— Капитан.

На этом любезности между ними в тот день закончились.

Десять минут спустя Стеф с трудом могла вспомнить, кого кроме Тони Старк она так быстро и страстно невзлюбила. Красный Череп приходил на ум первым, но учитывая, что он был свихнувшимся милитаристом с огромной мощью, считавшим даже нацистов слишком скромными с их планами по захвату мира, в пользу мисс Старк это не говорило.

Стеф просто хотела узнать, что Старк будет делать, если её броня вдруг откажет. Это был тактический вопрос, обоснованное беспокойство, но Старк пожала плечами:

— Броня не откажет.  
— А если откажет?

Старк только виски в стакане поболтала.

— Не откажет.

Она вела себя, как маленькая девочка, играющаяся в героев на заднем дворе своего дома. Насколько Стеф поняла, суперспособностью Старк были деньги, и несмотря на то, что Мстителям нужны были средства для существования, им не требовалось тащить спонсора с собой в битву.

— Что если Халк приляжет отдохнуть в разгар сражения? — лениво протянула Старк. Даже когда она защищалась, ей будто было наплевать. — Что если Наташу собьёт грузовик? Вы состоите одной в команде с каскадёром, который полагается на лук и стрелы…  
— Ну спасибо, — отозвался Бартон.  
— Не за что, милый, решишь перейти на настоящее оружие — обращайся, — но почему-то зациклились именно на мне. Отчего так, Капитан? — Старк выплюнула последнее слово, как ругательство.

Стеф не знала, готова ли она в качестве дела жизни вести супер-команду, но она точно знала, что не даст какой-то избалованной негоднице оспаривать её лидерство.

— Вы единственная, кто открыто выражает нежелание работать с командой, мисс Старк. Нам не нужны непредсказуемые люди.

Старк усмехнулась.

— Ну, дружно обниматься и упражняться на доверие как-то не в моём стиле.  
— А вас только стиль и заботит.  
— А кто из всех присутствующих здесь пришёл в мини-юбке?

Стеф скрестила руки.

— Я могу сражаться в мини-юбке. А задаю я вопрос, от ответа на который вы увиливаете: что вы будете делать, если броня сломается в разгар боя? Какой у вас план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств?  
— Наверное, я просто погибну. — Старк откинулась на спинку кресла и заложила руки за голову. — Но что попишешь, да? Не всем нам суждено быть суперсолдатами.  
— Можно всё равно быть солдатом.  
— Почему? Ты не солдат. — Старк отбросила безразличный тон. Она уставилась на Стеф ничего не выражающим взглядом. — Ты лабораторный эксперимент в лучшем случае, Роджерс. И абсурдно доверять какую угодно руководящую должность предшественнику первых видеокассет.  
— Хочешь на моё место?  
— Да. Тогда я бы всех уволила. Без обид, — бросила Старк остальной команде. Их вполне устраивало сидеть в сторонке и наблюдать. Доктор Беннер с виду и вовсе был бы рад оказаться подальше от перепалки. — Я просто думаю, что вы не нужны и только зря тратите деньги налогоплательщиков.  
— Никаких обид, — ответила Романова, которая чистила ногти ножом.  
— Влиятельная женщина в железном костюме, — сказала Стеф, — а кто ты без него?  
— Гений, миллиардер, секс-символ, филантроп, — тут же ответила Старк. — А ты без сыворотки всего лишь девчонка из Бруклина.

Стеф сжала кулаки.

— Да, девчонка из Бруклина.  
— Дамы. — Все обернулись. Фьюри громоздился в дверях и хмуро пялился. Пусть лишь одним глазом, зато очень эффективно. Стеф только порадовалась, что ей не грозило испытать этот взгляд в полную силу. — Если вас не затруднит отложить взаимное поливание грязью, я бы хотел обсудить причину, по которой мы все здесь собрались.

Фьюри ткнул пальцем в означенную причину, которая ухмылялась в своей клетке.

— Не надо прекращать из-за меня, — отозвался бог хитрости и обмана.

Старк и Стеф обменялись взглядами. «Я с тобой позже разберусь», говорили их выражения.

Локи ( _Локи_ , Стеф всё никак не могла уложить в голове, что она должна была помочь остановить скандинавского бога, да ещё и в команде, в которой состоял другой скандинавский бог) покачал головой с притворным сочувствием.

— И это — те, кого ты позвал, чтобы победить меня, дорогой брат? Насколько ты отчаялся, чтобы воззвать к этим заблудшим душам? Ты мог и лучше.

Стеф глянула на Тора — _Тора_ , её жизнь никогда не станет нормальной снова, — маячащего в углу. Его весёлость испарилась, как только Локи заговорил.

— Всё может быть по-другому, брат. — Даже когда он говорил тихо, его голос всё равно громыхал. Что, конечно же, было логично.

Локи злобно уставился на него:

— Нет, не может.

Тор и Локи встретились взглядами. Бартон пробормотал что-то вроде: «Всё будет просто отлично, конечно».

Он словно мысли Стеф читал.

***

Той же ночью Стеф отправилась в свою казарму с твёрдым намерением высказать Фьюри, что она и эта Старк не смогут работать вместе ни при каких условиях. Ей не было места в команде Мстителей.

Потом Локи сбежал из специальной суперклетки Старк. Мелочная часть Стеф, которой она совсем не гордилась, не могла не позлорадствовать. Потом Локи вышвырнул Старк из окна. Потом он попытался захватить мир.

После этого Стеф стала злорадствовать меньше.

Битва была долгой и горькой, и шла по нарастающей. Их было шестеро. У Локи была армия. Это ничего не значило. Вернее, это не отменяло того, что им предстояло сделать. Локи нужно было остановить.

— Будьте готовы рисковать всем, — сказала Стеф команде на пути к месту боя. Никто не шутил. Никто не пытался выяснять отношения. Даже Старк, потрёпанная и избитая, держа шлем на коленях, напряжённо слушала. Стеф старалась держаться уверенно, хотя внутри у неё всё оборвалось. Она никогда не сражалась с этими людьми бок о бок. Она не представляла, на что они способны. — Слишком много храбрых мы уже потеряли. — Тор склонил голову, будто молился. — Но я не собираюсь терять ещё больше, — тихо добавила Стеф. — Локи силён. Мы сильнее. Но только если мы будем держаться как команда и сражаться как команда. — Она глянула на Старк. Старк взгляд не отвела. — Мы дадим отпор вместе или потеряем всё. Вы готовы защитить нашу Землю?  
— А если не сможем, — сказала Старк, — то мы, чёрт возьми, за неё отомстим.

Впервые Старк и Стеф улыбнулись друг другу.

— То, что я хотела услышать, — сказала Стеф.

До битвы Стеф колебалась, что ей делать со своей жизнью. После? Сомнений не осталось. Она была предназначена для этого. Из последнего сражения Стеф запомнила не только гигантскую змею, не только саднящие рёбра, не только как ближе к концу жгло руку, в которой она держала щит, и не только Халка, столкнувшего два инопланетных глайдера и спланировавшего на третьем прямиком в чудовище на земле. Она запомнила то чувство, когда всё закончилось. Локи смятой кучей лежал у их ног, его армия рванула врассыпную, а Стеф нетвёрдо встала и услышала, как ликует, кажется, весь Нью-Йорк. Её город. Казалось, ей не суждено было прекратить его спасать.

Она была супергероиней и раньше. Сегодня отличалось от того, что было в прошлом. Романова поднялась из руин хладнокровной, как обычно, хотя Стеф заметила, как та пригладила волосы, прежде чем театрально появиться. Бартон пытался упросить толпу выкрикивать его имя. Беннер стоял посреди громадного кратера, слега оглушённый, очень раздетый, но легкомысленно развесёлый. Он заметил, что Стеф смотрит.

— Полный контроль! — заорал он с того конца площади. После этого комментария момент, когда он приложил одним инопланетянином, как дубинкой, пару его боевых приятелей, стал то ли ещё грандиознее, то ли ещё ужаснее; Стеф решила, что всё-таки грандиознее, и показала ему оттопыренные большие пальцы.

Тор, опустившись на одно колено перед братом, не замечал толпу. Он говорил что-то так тихо, что даже Стеф не услышала. Локи приоткрыл подбитый глаз и плюнул ему в лицо кровью.

Над ними протянулась ало-золотая дуга. Броня Железной Девы выглядела так, словно смоталась в ад и обратно, но приземлилась она так грациозно, что даже почти не подняла пыли. Глядя на неё, можно было забыть, как Старк влетела в самую гущу армады Локи и разметала их, будто бумажных.

Шлем повернулся в её сторону, и Стеф увидела своё отражение в неестественно невыразительной лицевой пластине.

— Похоже, мы победили, — сказала Старк. Её голос странно искажался.

Кем бы ни была Тони Старк, решила Стеф — а на этот счёт у Стеф было много, много, много мыслей, — Железная Дева оставалась героиней. Стеф улыбнулась сама себе.

— Да, — ответила она, окидывая взглядом город, её город, город, который был бесспорно _живой,_ вопреки всякой логике. — Похоже на то.  
— Ура, команда, — сказала Старк.

***

После того, как её выпустили из медотсека, Стеф пробиралась по коридорам хэликерриера, крадучись. Говорить ни с кем ей не хотелось. Адреналин победы схлынул, и на его месте осталась только пробирающая до самых костей усталость. Стеф планировала найти кровать и проспать ещё лет восемьдесят. Она вышла на финишную прямую к своей спальне, когда до неё донёсся голос, услышав который, она распласталась по стене.

— Да ладно, Пеп, — говорила Старк. — У каждого супергероя должно быть по девушке. Кого мои враги будут похищать, если ты не пойдешь на повышение? — Её негромкий голос эхом разносился по обшитому металлом коридору. Судя по тону, Старк вымоталась не меньше Стеф, но что-то в нём было не так, чего-то не хватало, словно она слишком устала даже для того, чтобы возвести стены своей ироничной отстранённости.  
— Соблазнительно, — ответил другой женский голос.  
— Разве тебе не положено быть со мной помягче? Я же раненый герой.  
— Тогда тащи своё раненое тело в кровать. Ты ужасно выглядишь.  
— Пф-ф, сон для слабаков.

Стеф не могла удержаться. Она подобралась ближе на цыпочках и осторожно выглянула из-за угла. Старк опиралась спиной о закрытую дверь, прислонив голову к стене. Её рука покоилась на перевязи, но Старк лениво улыбалась, как до этого не улыбалась ни при людях, ни на одной из сотен фотографий в базах Щ.И.Т.а. Улыбка адресовалась рыжей высокой женщине — или, точнее, среднего роста женщине на таких высоких каблуках, что у Стеф ноги заныли от одного взгляда на них. Видимо, это и была пресловутая Пеппер Поттс, сообразила Стеф. В одном из прочитанных досье она значилась как «единственный человек в мире, который может приструнить Тони Старк», так что Стеф представляла её ростом примерно под два метра и с боевым топором.

Пеппер сжала руку Тони.

— Я видела, как Капитан Америка тебя спасла.

Стеф подавила смешок, когда Тони пискнула:

— Эй, и я её спасла! 

Пеппер покосилась на неё. 

— …после того, как она спасла меня, — признала Старк. Стеф сделала мысленную пометку изучить, как Пеппер держала Старк на коротком поводке. Гениальная женщина. — Мы друг друга спасли. Хоукай спас Тора, Тор — Наташу, Наташа — Халка, Халк — всех. Круговое взаимное спасение.

Пеппер с сомнением хмыкнула.

— Увидишь их — поблагодари всех, — твёрдо сказала она. — Особенно — капитана Роджерс.

Ну это, пожалуй, было лишним. Старк, похоже, думала так же.

— О, Пеп. Только не говори мне, что она и тебя обольстила?  
— Я не буду её ненавидеть только потому, что её ненавидишь ты. А если она убережёт тебя, когда ты ведёшь себя, как идиотка…  
— Бартон спрыгнул с самолёта, чтобы всадить стрелу инопланетянину в морду. Моя стратегия боя была не самой плохой.  
— Ты попыталась подорвать гигантскую механическую змею, влетев ей в пасть…  
— …и это бы сработало стопроцентно, если бы Халк не добрался до неё первым, так что не понимаю, почему все к этому прицепились.

Пеппер подняла руку.

— Прекрати. Пожалуйста. Мне жаль тебя, покалеченную и усталую, и я не хочу бить инвалида. — Пеппер стиснула пальцами переносицу и покачала головой. — Я знаю, что ты выбрала такой путь. Я всё понимаю и горжусь тобой, но и терять тебя не хочу, Тони, правда не хочу. У меня тоже никого больше нет, помнишь?

Старк переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Ну, это, — пробормотала она чуть погодя. Видеть неловкую Старк было странно и несколько неудовлетворительно. Это шло вразрез с тем, как должен крутиться мир. Птицы летают, рыбы плавают, Старки задирают носы.

Пеппер пихнула Старк плечом.

— И я серьёзно. Поблагодари Капитана Америку. Я не дам тебе искать повод поскандалить с национальной иконой.  
— Может, это она искала повод поскандалить со мной. — От горечи в голосе Старк Стеф стало не по себе. Она не думала, что Старк вообще заденет.  
— Тони…

Старк подняла руку.

— Забудь. Всё есть, как есть. Она не первая, кому я не нравлюсь. Разберусь с этим потом. В конце концов, у меня будет масса времени.  
— Значит, ты соглашаешься на план Фьюри? — судя по тону Пеппер, этот план она явно не одобряла, чем бы он ни был.

Старк пожала плечами, поморщилась и схватилась за пострадавшее плечо.

— А куда их ещё девать?  
— На ум приходит много, много мест, — сказала Пеппер. Когда Старк открыла рот, потому что физически не могла оставить последнее слово не за собой, Пеппер приложила палец к её губам. — Ни слова. Это твоё ужасное решение, и ты можешь сполна оценить все последствия позже. А теперь пора спать, — и, игнорируя возмущённые вопли Старк, Пеппер развернула её и затолкала в комнату.

Пеппер была права. Им нужен отдых. Стеф и вовсе могла уснуть прямо у стены, где стояла, поэтому она мысленно отправила таинственный план Фьюри и Старк в ящик с загадками, которые можно решить завтра, и туда же сложила безотчётное волнение, которое подарила ей странная улыбка Старк, и совсем уж необъяснимое чувство вины.

***

Когда Фьюри объявил, что Мстители перебираются в элитный пентхаус на вершине Башни Старк, Стеф думала, что ей стоило бы возмутиться. В конце концов, Фьюри не просто выбрал за неё, где ей жить, он выбрал дом Старк. Но за неделю проживания в выданной Щ.И.Т.ом квартире и обедов в одиночестве, Стеф обнаружила, что не слишком возражает против вынужденного переселения. Её мысли по ночам слишком громко шумели в голове. Может, с другими людьми под боком они бы утихли.

И потом, подумала она, когда увидела сам пентхаус, шансов столкнуться с кем не хочешь было мало. Это был не просто пентхаус. Это был целый дом, один из самых громадных, какие Стеф видела. Мстители, за исключением Старк, разбирали спальни радостно, как дети в магазине со сладким, и даже когда закончили, осталось ещё полдюжины комнат, до которых они не добрались.

Неудивительно, что Говард и Тони вели себя так. Кто угодно, выросший в подобном доме, тоже считал бы себя неуязвимым.

Пеппер поймала Стеф в лифте в тот же вечер.

— Добрый вечер, Капитан, — спокойно сказала Пеппер, шагнув в закрывающиеся двери, и выбрала этаж. — Как вам на новом месте?  
— Ещё немного теряюсь, — ответила Стеф, — но я благодарна. Здорово, что у команды будет центральный штаб сбора.  
— Да, весьма великодушно со стороны мисс Старк. — Пеппер улыбнулась, и это было очень страшно. — Я знаю, что вы двое не слишком поладили при первой встрече.  
— У нас возникли разногласия, — дипломатично сказала Стеф. Она не говорила о людях гадости за их спиной. А если бы и говорила, то не при их друзьях.  
— Да, — согласилась Пеппер. — Потому что Тони — засранка. Такая уж она есть. Но она не плохой человек, капитан Роджерс. На деле она изо всех сил пытается быть ровно противоположным. — Пеппер потянулась к нагрудному карману пиджака и вытащила белую бумажку. — Это код от гаража Тони в подвале. Там темно, грязно и воняет пóтом и машинным маслом, но там она чувствует себя как дома. Поговорите с ней там, где ей комфортнее всего, и я уверена, что вместе вы сможете разрешить ваш конфликт.

Стеф взяла записку. Почерк выглядел так аккуратно, что больше походил на печатный шрифт.

— Спасибо, — ответила она, прикидывая в голове план. — Я подумаю. А где гараж?

Двери лифта звякнули и открылись, явив серый бетонный коридор, который точно не вёл к спортзалу. Пеппер указала рукой наружу.

— Гараж здесь, — бодро доложила она. — Я крайне ценю ваше желание разобраться с этим.

Стеф, слегка оглушённая, шагнула в коридор.

— Мисс Поттс… — начала она. Пеппер только улыбнулась в закрывающиеся двери лифта.

Ужасающая женщина.

«Гараж», как и «пентхаус», неверно описывал то, куда Стеф вошла. Гаражи подразумевали крохотные загромождённые пространства, где умещалось авто и один человек, если повезёт. Это же… было за гранью словарного запаса Стеф. Единственное, что приходило на ум — тот перемигивающийся огоньками, жужжащий и попискивающий зал, где из неё сделали суперсолдата, но даже он мерк в сравнении. Этот гараж был чем-то из самой безумной научной фантастики: помещение, полное хрома и маслянистого блеска, лазеров и яркого света. Куски брони Железной Девы валялись повсюду, висели под потолком, стояли у стен. Небольшой квадратный робот метнулся за ногами Стеф, когда она отскочила в сторону. Старк лениво листала неспешными движениями что-то вроде голограммы костюма, и Стеф вдруг поняла, что Фьюри подразумевал, когда сказал, что Старк «впереди всех технологий».

Старк не удивилась, увидев Стеф. Она скорее выглядела раздосадованной.

— Господи, и кого только сюда не пускают теперь. — Она переключилась с голограммы на нагрудник одной из бронь, лежащий на одном из трёх массивных рабочих столов. — Тебя Пеппер прислала?

Стеф кивнула и шагнула ближе. Слева то, что показалось ей какой-то скульптурой, с жужжанием ожило. Его… видимо, голова, другого слова не подобрать, мотнулась вверх-вниз, отчего у Стеф возникло чудовищно тревожное ощущение, что её осмотрели, но так и не определились, что она такое.

— Дубина, место, — рассеяно сказала Старк. — Она не пожар.

Дубина зажужжал, будто сомневался, но голова склонилась снова. Стеф прошмыгнула мимо, пока оно снова не оживилось.

— Я хочу поговорить о наших отношениях.  
— Для этого ещё рановато. — Старк словно не в этом мире пребывала. Её рука зависла над двумя идентичными отвёртками, затем ухватила одну. — Давай насладимся медовым месяцем и только после приступим к разговорам о привилегиях.

Стеф затолкала раздражение подальше и вспомнила все присказки насчёт больших дорог.

— Мне кажется, что мы не с той ноги начали.  
— Знаешь, что я ненавижу, Капитан? — сказала Старк. — Эвфемизмы. — Она открыла панель, о существовании которой Стеф даже не догадалась бы, и стала копаться в ней. — Это просто ложь, только не такая интересная. Так вместо того, чтобы ходить вокруг да около и делать вид, что у нас разногласие характеров или какую ещё кастрированную политкорректную методику решения проблем Щ.И.Т. тебе на обучающем семинаре скормил, лучше сказать прямо, что произошло. Мы друг другу не нравимся, потому что ты считаешь, что я эгоистичная сука, которая продинамит команду при первом случае, а я считаю, что ты лицемерная мудачка, которая упивается своим чувством морального превосходства. — Старк улыбнулась. Выражение её лица можно было приравнять разве что к показанному среднему пальцу. — Насколько я угадала? Девять из десяти?  
— Что с тобой такое? — прошипела Стеф. — Неужели все остальные для тебя настолько незначимы?  
— А что с тобой такое, капитан? Твоё эго настолько хрупкое, что ты пережить не можешь одного-единственного человека, который не дует тебе в зад?

Это было неблагоразумно и глупо, но Стеф так устала, а лицо Старк так и просило кулака. Стеф метнулась вокруг стола и вцепилась Старк в футболку. Мстители были единственным в этом проклятом столетии, чего Стеф по-настоящему хотела, но почему-то именно в них должна была оказаться эта женщина.

Глаза Старк широко распахнулись. Затем она прищурилась.

— Поздравляю, — сказала Старк. Её слова сочились ядом. — Без костюма я та, кого ты можешь избить. Ты на этот ответ рассчитывала?

Стеф глянула на свои кулаки, до побелевших костяшек стиснувшие футболку Старк. Она разжала руки.

— Извини, — сказала она, и злоба схлынула. — Это было чересчур.

Старк отвернулась, одёргивая футболку.

— Что тебе нужно от меня, Роджерс? Чтобы я извинилась за то, что не отец?  
— Нет, я не прошу… Извинения мне не нужны. — Стеф потёрла затылок и остро захотела оказаться где угодно, только не тут. — Я хочу иметь возможность с тобой работать, но ты всеми силами стараешься не понравиться.

Старк дёрнулась на этих словах и сделала вид, что ничего не произошло. Она схватила сварочную маску, такую же неумолимую, как лицо Железной Девы, и натянула её.

— Не обязательно друг другу нравиться, чтобы работать вместе.  
— Но это не помешает.  
— Я уже большая девочка, Роджерс. Предположим, что ты тоже. Поэтому давай попробуем просто игнорировать друг друга и посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

Стеф открыла рот, и именно в этот момент Дубина решил, что она всё же пожар. Смыть жирную пену удалось только после трёх купаний. Издевательский хохот Старк остался в памяти и после них.

Гадкий, всепожирающий стыд, который пришёл на смену праведному гневу, остался при ней и того дольше. Стеф долго стояла в душе под горячей водой. «Я здесь несчастлива», — подумала она, отметая все эвфемизмы, которыми пользовалась, чтобы защитить себя от правды. «Я несчастлива здесь, мне здесь не место, и мне не нравится, кем я здесь стала».

Но она была здесь, и пути назад отрезало. А это значило, что она будет выполнять свою работу. Бог свидетель, она будет выполнять свою работу, будет выполнять её хорошо, потому что всё равно она только этого и хотела всегда. Даже если этого было недостаточно, чтобы принести ей радость, этого было достаточно, чтобы сделать её полезной. Может, на большее Стеф и не стоило рассчитывать.

***

Весь следующий месяц избегание было основным планом. Стеф и Старк дрались вместе и жили вместе, но никогда вместе не оставались. Если Стеф ела в кухне, Старк уносила обед к себе в гараж. Если Старк была в библиотеке, Стеф одалживала книжку у Наташи. Более того, Старк вообще едва появлялась — было сложно представить, что когда-то это был её дом. Такое существование было не идеальным и не приятным, и уж точно не весёлым, но они взаимодействовали.

Стеф предполагала (может, несколько наивно), что станет чуть проще терпеть друг друга после того, как они какое-то время будут сражаться вместе. В конце концов, гласила её теория, сложно ненавидеть того, кто в третий раз не дал тебе упасть с небоскрёба или в пятый раз оглушил врага за твоей спиной. Стеф не стоило недооценивать себя. Сложно было ненавидеть того, с кем ты дрался плечом к плечу, но не невозможно. И ни Тони, ни Стеф не привыкли пасовать перед вызовами.

Так что нет, первым толчком к превращению неохотной терпимости во что-то, что может, возможно, если присмотреться, как-нибудь могло сойти за положительные отношения послужила не закалка боями. А кое-что отнюдь не такое благородное. Отношения Тони и Стеф выстроились на фундаменте из четырёх сезонов «Парков и зон отдыха».

***

Как большая часть веяний внутри Башни Старк, которые можно было отнести либо к очень хорошим, либо чрезвычайно плохим, всекомандная страсть к телевидению началась с того, что Хоукай заскучал.

— Наташа, — начал он, взгромоздившись на подлокотник кресла, где она лежала, решительно уставившись в книгу. — Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Наташа. Ната…  
— _Что._  
— Наташа, мне скучно.  
— Ты как маленький.  
— А ты любишь меня за моё юношеское очарование.

Наташа запустила книгу ему в голову. Где-то в этот момент Стеф перестала делать вид, что не слышит происходящего в гостиной, и вынырнула с кухни.

— Хотите подраться, идите в спортзал.

Клинт с надеждой посмотрел на Наташу.

— Даже не мечтай, — сказала она. — Я читаю.  
— Твоя книга на противоположной стороне комнаты.  
— Твоя мамка больная шлюха.  
— Ты это специально делаешь, да? — Он глянул на Стеф и пожал плечами: — Я пытался научить её шуткам про «твою мамку» пару лет назад. Должен был предвидеть, что это у неё, как обычно, зайдёт безумно далеко.

Одним плавным движением Наташа выхватила и метнула нож. С глухим «тук» нож вонзился в книгу, и Наташа подтащила её к себе на тонком, практически невидимом шнуре.

— Или всё, или ничего, Клинт.

Клин выразительно посмотрел на Стеф.

— Я же говорю, безумно далеко.  
— Эта книга от тебя буквально в двух шагах лежала, — сказала Старк. Видимо, она вошла, пока Клинт и Наташа разговаривали. — И это даже не твоя книга. Тебе так сложно было встать или тебе просто нравится портить мои вещи?

Старк, как всегда, стянула волосы в небрежный узел. Футболка с выцветшим логотипом Массачусетского технологического института была ей велика. Она вечно одевалась так, что казалось, будто все её вещи были куплены лет двадцать назад. Старк держала на весу кофейник. Раньше она наливала себе чашку, но, похоже, забирать целый кофейник было удобнее с учётом того, сколько она пила. Стеф считала, что Старк сама себе выписывает сердечный приступ к пятидесяти.

Наташа улыбнулась и выдернула нож.

— Мне нравится портить твои вещи.  
— Наташа, ты как всегда, страшна настолько же, насколько сексапильна, — прохладно сказала Старк. — Вот поэтому вас, русских, и не любит никто. Никакого уважения к чужой собственности.  
— Твоя мамка тебя сифилисом заразила, — ответила Наташа и вернулась к чтению.  
— Мне скучно, Тони, — сказал Клинт. — Пошли разомнёмся?

Старк фыркнула.

— Ну нахрен. Роджерс уговаривай. Она драться любит.

«Не поучай», подумала Стеф, открывая рот, чтобы начать поучать:

— Тебе не помешает почаще тренироваться. Рукопашный бой важен.

У Старк было много манер разговора, как заметила Стеф. У неё была её манера Тони, в которой она говорила со своими роботами, с Пеппер и Джеймсом Роудсом, по крайней мере, пока он не пытался её отчитывать. У неё была её заумная манера, когда она начинала тарахтеть со скоростью в десять раз выше нормальной скорости речи и использовала её только при Брюсе. У неё была командная манера, которая, как охарактеризовал Клинт, была «лишь слегка свинской», но всё же оставалась дружелюбной. И ещё у неё была вот эта манера, скупая, холодная, неестественная, которую она берегла исключительно для Стеф.

— И поэтому я занимаюсь регулярно, согласно расписанию, которое ты столь любезно прилепила мне на дверь спальни. А ещё я заканчиваю чертежи полевого госпиталя, потому что все, кого я наняла, некомпетентны. Так что. — Она пожала плечами, как бы говоря: «Ну что же поделаешь» и в то же время: «Нет, серьёзно, ты попробуй заставь меня».  
— Я пас, — сказал Клинт, то ли не замечая напряжения, то ли, что более вероятно, не обращая на него внимания. — Если бы я хотел, чтобы меня разложили на полу, ободряюще мне улыбаясь и рассказывая, что я могу лучше, я бы… занялся чем-то другим, что попадает под описание, но не дрался бы с Капитаном, потому что я устал проигрывать.  
— Непревзойдённая игра слов, — пробормотала Наташа. — Телевизор посмотри.  
— Первое: Наташа, тебя никто не спрашивал. Второе: это отличная идея. — Клинт ткнул пальцем в Стеф. — Ты уже смотрела «Хистори Ченнел»?

Стеф задумалась. Те телепередачи, которые она успела посмотреть, её не слишком впечатлили. Спецэффекты, конечно, радовали глаз, но она готова была променять их на час с «Тенью» не глядя.

— Это там, где британец в синей будке?  
— Я бы и рад тебя убедить, что «Доктор Кто» — это про настоящую историю, но нет. — Клинт усмехнулся. — Отлично! Давно хотел посмотреть документальный фильм с кем-то, кто реально там присутствовал. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что они крутят фильм о Второй мировой. Тебе нравятся нацисты?  
— Не особо.  
— А изучать их?  
— Всё равно нет.

Клинт только отмахнулся.

— Ничего. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что там идёт сериал об охоте на привидений.

Там шёл сериал об охоте на привидений. Стеф не знала, как это относится к истории (призраки были людьми прошлого, решила в итоге она), но было что-то необъяснимо притягательное в том, чтобы смотреть на кучку взрослых людей, которые лазают по домам ночью и дёргаются от малейшего шума.

— Мне правда пора заняться чем-нибудь полезным, — сказала Стеф в начале третьей серии.  
— Нам всем пора. — Клинт похлопал её по колену. — Это всё магия телевидения.

***

После этого гигантский телевизор Тони стал точкой сбора всех Мстителей в их свободное время. Стеф, которой казалось, что она остаётся вечной занудой (хоть и не специально), сначала противилась.

— Это яркая картинка и куча шума. Есть столько всего, чем можно заняться вместо этого, — пожаловалась она Брюсу пару недель спустя. Кроме Старк, которая редко покидала свой подземный грот, он единственный чурался культа телевидения.

Брюс покачал головой.

— Стефани, я понимаю, но людям нужно расслабляться. Поверь мне, — сухо добавил он. — Уж я-то знаю.

Она вздохнула.

— И все передачи такие… — Она попыталась подобрать правильное слово.  
— Дурные? — подсказал Брюс.

Стеф улыбнулась.

— Примерно.  
— Должен признать, я не представляю, почему Тор и Наташа так бурно отреагировали на «Хор», но Наташе в самом деле понравилось, а это редкость. И потом, только на прошлой неделе мы помешали гигантскому волку Локи сожрать школьный автобус. Нам всем нужна передышка, пока дают. — Он бросил на неё взгляд поверх чашки кофе. — К тому же, не ты ли вчера смотрела «Стильное жюри»?  
— Смотрела, — печально ответила Стеф. — Откуда я и знаю, какими дурными бывают передачи.

Улыбки Брюса были редкостью. Стеф всегда считала достижением, когда ей удавалось выманить у него хоть одну.

— Думаю, не стоит больше доверять Клинту выбирать программы. У него не лучший вкус. — Брюс помедлил. — М-м, кстати. А ты знаешь о «Прослушке»? У меня просто первый сезон на дисках есть. Я подумал, может… — Он махнул рукой; Стеф интерпретировала жест как «посмотрим вместе, обсудим, укрепим командные связи». Первой реакцией было вежливо отказаться — она, в конце концов, пыталась вырваться из коварной власти телевидения, а не увязать ещё глубже. Но Брюс так редко предлагал сделать что-то совместно с командой. На то, чтобы убедить его выйти к ней на кухню, потребовалось несколько часов непреклонной вежливости.

— Конечно, — ответила она. Это же всего лишь одна серия.

Пятьдесят минут спустя, когда титры поползли по экрану, Брюс, нетерпеливый как щенок, повернулся к ней.

— Что скажешь?  
– Я не поняла, что произошло, — сказала она медленно, — но, по-моему, это было потрясающе.

Брюс понимающе закивал.

— Это _«Прослушка»_. Так что, — он посмотрел с надеждой, — вторая серия?

И третья, и четвёртая, и пятая. Стеф твёрдо остановилась на шестой.

— Вредно столько сидеть на одном месте.  
— Я согласен, — сказал Клинт. Он пришёл на середине третьей серии и запрыгнул на диван, счастливо пискнув: «Омар!». — Вот поэтому я приседаю и машу руками, когда запойно смотрю. Так я занимаю и тело, и разум. И задница у меня неотразимая. — Он подмигнул. — Так-то. Дамы.

Брюс и Стеф обменялись взглядами.

— На сегодня хватит, — сказала она. — Попробуйте хоть что-то полезное сделать перед сном. Завтра встреча с агентами Хилл и Коулсоном насчёт латверийских дел. Давайте притворимся, что не только телевизор за прошедшую неделю смотрели.  
— Вы освобождаете просмотров зал? — громыхнул Тор. — Превосходно! Наташа! Настал час «Нью Дирекшенз»!  
— Серьёзно? — переспросил Клинт Тора. — А я думал, ты крутой.

Тор хохотнул. Стеф не знала, что так вообще делают.

— Открой свой разум для радостей хора, брат по оружию! Присоединяйся! Останься! Одно соло из золотых уст Рейчел Берри тронет чувствами твоё сердце.

Пока Тор пытался воссоздать прорывное исполнение «Don’t rain on my parade», Брюс лениво листал каналы.

— Смотрите, — вдруг сказал он. — Тони.

И правда, на экране, рядом с ведущей новостей (что до сих пор удивляло Стеф, хоть и не в плохом смысле — женщины были _всюду_ ) висело фото Тони в её личине президента компании: белая блузка, аккуратная причёска, яркий макияж. Стеф настолько часто видела Тони в её режиме безумного изобретателя, что в таком пристойном и умытом виде та почти не походила на саму себя.

— Президент «Старк-Индастриз» Тони Старк сегодня устроила пресс-конференцию в свете недавних слухов касательно Обадайи Стейна. Предположительно, Стейн торговал на чёрном рынке оружием с известными террористическими группировками, в том числе с межнациональной антиамериканской группировкой «Десять колец», ответственной за похищение Старк и удержание её в плену в течение пяти месяцев в 2010 году. В результате инцидента Старк закрыла оружейное подразделение компании, краеугольный камень империи Старков. Внутренние источники говорят, что решение привело к существенному ухудшению отношений между партнёрами. Стейн погиб в открытом море через неделю после нападения загадочного шагохода на штаб-квартиру «Старк-Индастиз» в Малибу, где Старк впервые испытала в действии костюм Железной Девы. За неделю до своей смерти Стейн не выходил на связь с комментариями.  
— Железный Торговец? — спросила Стеф.

Клинт кивнул.

— Я это тогда говорил и сейчас скажу: все белые богатые чуваки — сумасшедшие.

Изображение на экране сменилось трансляцией пресс-конференции.

— Могу заверить вас, — сказала Старк сухо и профессионально, как Стеф ещё от неё не слышала, — что все сообщения о том, что Обадайя торговал с террористам в лучшем случае — дезинформация, а в худшем — намеренная попытка очернить репутацию человека, который жизнь положил на службу этой стране и её защиту. — Наплевательского отношения Старк как не бывало. В кои-то веки она, похоже, действительно читала с карточек. Более того, она выглядела и звучала усталой, отбиваясь от вопросов прессы.  
— Да.  
— Без комментариев.  
— Мы не имеем возможности обсуждать этот вопрос на данный момент.

Стеф и не знала, что Старк умеет не огрызаться.

— Мисс Старк! «Вэнити Фейр».

Старк вздохнула.

— Да, мисс Эверхарт.  
— Если Стейн субсидировал и вооружал «Десять колец», то, по вашему мнению, имел ли он отношение к вашему похищению?  
— Если бы Оби субсидировал и вооружал «Десять колец», то да, я бы подозревала его, — отрезала Старк. — Но он этого не делал, и я его не подозреваю.  
— Но какое удачное стечение обстоятельств, — настаивала Эверхарт. — Незадолго до того, как вы встали во главе компании, он выступал как президент. В последние годы его роль в компании становилась всё менее значимой, тогда как вы восходили всё выше. Разве его не могла мотивировать зависть и желание устранить конкуренцию?  
— В вашем предположении столько херни, что я искренне не представляю, с чего начать, — сказала Старк так ядовито, что Стеф пришлось напомнить себе о том, что та лжёт. — Так что начнём с того, что Оби был мне точно таким же отцом, как мой родной отец, с самого детства. Или с того, что больше всего его всегда заботило доброе имя нашей компании. Или с того, и я не знаю, как ещё сделать на этом акцент, Кристин, что порядочные люди таким не занимаются, а Обадайя Стейн был порядочным человеком. Так что прекращайте проецировать всякое дерьмо на покойника. Конференция закончена. 

Старк на экране ушла под всполохи фотовспышек и выкрикнутые ей вслед вопросы. На подиум взошёл агент Коулсон.

Брюс переключил канал.

— Я рад, что имена моих врагов не государственная тайна, — сказал он наконец.  
— Это потому, что враги Халка — это дома и машины, а не гендиректора, тайно финансирующие террористов, — сказал Клинт. — После поддержки, оказанной лично Стейном всем секторам индустрии защиты — в том числе Щ.И.Т.у, кстати, Фьюри был в восторге, — я не удивлён, что из него теперь пытаются сделать святого мученика. Люди, ответственные за секретные военные операции, не любят, когда все знают, что они выставили себя ослами. Я шокирован, правда, что Коулсон и Фьюри заставили её всё это произнести. Научить её держаться темы — это как пасти котов. Пьяных, агрессивных котов в реактивных сапогах и с пятью учёными степенями. Не представляю, как они заставили её засунуть гордость куда подальше и защищать этого козла.  
— Кого ты считаешь за семью, того нелегко бросить, — сказал Тор низко и гулко. — Даже когда и стоит, быть может. Мы продолжаем защищать их честь, даже когда они перестают нас заслуживать, — затем он отобрал у Брюса пульт. — Садитесь! Региональный отбор вот-вот начнётся.

***

По чистой случайности — хорошей ли, плохой ли, — Стеф не спала, когда Старк вернулась поздно той ночью. Ну как, «случайности». Жизнь в башне Мстителей не помогла ей держать кошмары в узде. Ей просто всякий раз находилось дело, когда она просыпалась от них.

— Иисусе! — сказала Старк, когда включила свет и увидела Стеф на диване. — Ты что, в темноте тут сидела?

Стеф попробовала выдумать убедительную ложь.

— Да. — Как гладко, Роджерс. — Я думала посмотреть телевизор.  
— Серьёзное решение. Понимаю, почему надо было над ним глубоко задумываться. — Старк подошла к минибару, который был почти в каждой комнате, и достала виски. — Не смею тебе мешать.  
— Ты бы шла спать. У нас завтра собрание.

Старк грохнула стаканом о стойку.

— Святого ради, Роджерс. — Она потёрла глаза, будто это они были во всём виноваты. — Это был чертовски долгий день, — сказала она, словно не спала уже много лет подряд. — Можешь хоть сделать вид, что ты — не ты, пока я не уйду?

Самым противным в лидерстве было то, что людей нужно было вести. Вести было сложно, даже когда у тебя с людьми ладилось и люди ладили с тобой, но когда они с тобой были не согласны? Когда в самом своём корне вы были полной противоположностью? Тяжко. Потому что тебе всё равно нужно было вести. Люди всё равно должны были идти за лидером. И когда кому-то, вверенному в твою заботу, было больно, нужно было что-то делать. Хотя к чёрту вопрос лидерства. Это было минимальным уровнем человеческой порядочности.

И Стеф, за неимением лучшего, сказала:

— Можешь со мной посмотреть. — Брови Старк взлетели вверх. — Я этот сериал ещё не смотрела, но должно быть что-то хорошее. «Парки и зоны отдыха». Коулсон очень горячо советовал. И телевизор сказал мне, что у него есть все серии. — _«А ещё нам не нужно будет общаться»._  
— Э-э, — сказала Старк, явно не имея заготовленной реплики на случай воспитанного разговора с ней. — Да. Это Джарвис. Он так делает.

Стеф нахмурилась.

— Это кто?  
— Здравствуйте, мисс Роджерс, — сказал потолок. Два месяца назад она бы удивилась. Сейчас она приняла факт покладисто и устало. Почему бы потолку и не уметь говорить, в самом деле.  
— Я ему звук выключила, когда вы сюда заселились, — сказала Старк. — Не хотела, чтобы ты метала щит в колонки или думала, что это привидение. Но да, это он вам скачивал всё. Включая сто серий «Что не следует носить». Неожиданно.

Стеф кивнула.

— Это для Наташи.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Она сказала, что ей нравится смотреть, как людей осуждают.

Старк допила остатки своего виски.

— Господи, эта женщина ужасает.  
— Многие женщины здесь такие. Если тебя это утешит, я видела, как они с Тором рыдали над финалом «Хора».

«Я поддерживаю культурный разговор с Антонией Старк», — с удивлением отметила Стеф, когда Старк фыркнула, представив. Она прекрасно понимала, что много чего куда более невероятного случилось — формально она сама была такой невероятностью, — но разговор по ощущениям казался таким же странным, как Доктор Дум верхом на механическом драконе посреди улицы Нью-Йорка. Что произошло, кстати, на прошлой неделе. Невозможные сравнения стало подбирать намного сложнее с тех пор, как Стеф стала частью Мстителей.

— Так… этот голос, — начала Стеф.  
— Джарвис, — перебила Старк. — Самый прогрессивный ИИ в мире. Точнее, третий самый развитый, потому что у какого-то обмудка в Китае есть робот, который умеет рисовать, и у Пима есть его прототерминатор. Но из них Джарвис наименее кровожадный и наиболее разумный электронный мозг на этой планете.

Стеф моргнула.

— Это должно успокаивать?  
— Заверяю вас, — сказал потолок, — несмотря на весьма живописное заключение мисс Старк о моих способностях, моей единственной целью и единственным желанием остаётся облегчение жизни Мстителей. — Оно — он? — говорило с британским акцентом и ноткой раздражения. Неужели Старк и это заложила в программу? Кому приспичило бы создавать саркастичный искусственный интеллект?

Старк бы приспичило. Кому, если не ей.

— Очень рада знакомству, Джарвис, — сказала Стеф. Она не знала, куда обращаться, поэтому говорила в потолок. — Не нужно молчать из-за меня.  
— Благодарю, мисс Роджерс, — без запинки ответил Джарвис. — Рад, что моё присутствие не встревожило вас.

Ещё как встревожило, на самом деле. Очень встревожило. Одна только мысль о том, что за ней непрестанно следит тысяча невидимых глаз, не радовала, и избавиться от неё не получалось с самого переезда сюда. Но возможный молчаливый наблюдатель нервировал ещё больше.

— Ого, — сказала Старк.

Стеф склонила голову.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Я думала, ты его хуже воспримешь. Шарахаться будешь. — Старк пожала плечами.  
— У меня всё не так плохо, как тебе кажется. — Стеф постаралась говорить без раздражения. Не должно её было задевать, что Старк попала в самую точку.

Старк вскинула бровь, будто Стеф и сама не знала, как у неё всё плохо по мнению Старк, но промолчала. Она провела пальцем по кромке стакана. Стеф обняла диванную подушку, прижимая её к груди. Похоже, время бесед подошло к концу. Она махнула в сторону телевизора.

— Так что, хочешь? Посмотреть.

Старк отмахнулась.

— Я пас.

Телевизор включился сам, хотя Стеф даже не притронулась к пульту. На экране появился список названий. «Парки и зоны отдыха», первый сезон, первая серия выбралась сама. Так вот чем Джарвис занимался, когда у него не выключали звук. Замечательно. Теперь для того, чтобы смотреть телевизор, даже шевелиться не надо было. Стеф глянула на Тони в её смятом костюме-тройке с пустым стаканом в руке и тёмными кругами под глазами.

— Точно не хочешь? — спросила Стеф.

Старк покосилась на экран, затем глянула на потолок.

— Ладно. Как я могу противиться объединённым усилиям двух авторитетов, которые обращаются со мной, как с ребёнком. — Она переступила через спинку дивана и свалилась в углу, как можно дальше от Стеф, прижимая свой стакан с виски к груди. Она съехала пониже, чтобы можно было поставить стакан на относительно горизонтальную поверхность реактора. — Надеюсь, сериал не совсем отстой.  
— Если да, то вини Коулсона.  
— Я всегда так делаю.

Серия включилась сама собой. Она не была плохой. Она не была отличной, но и не была плохой. Стеф не понимала смысл выбранного формата — почему постановочный документальный фильм? Зачем делать вид, что это происходило на самом деле? — но ей понравилась главная героиня. Она не была язвительной, в отличие от большинства героев этого десятилетия. Всё в этом временном периоде словно боялось искренности.

Старк рядом свернулась, как большая кошка, положив голову на подлокотник. Она не засмеялась ни разу, но и ядовитых комментариев не отпускала. Впервые в её присутствии Стеф слушала продолжительное молчание.

Естественно, как выяснила Стеф, досмотрев серию, причина крылась в том, что Старк заснула. Наверное, это не считалось за оттачивание командного взаимодействия, сухо подумала Стеф, если половина взаимодействующей команды спала без задних ног. Стеф сняла плед со спинки дивана и укрыла Старк. Старк его сбросила пинком.

— 'лишком жарко, — пробормотала она в подлокотник.

Стеф поймала её за дёргающиеся ноги и стащила туфли.

— Иди в кровать. У тебя шея затечёт в такой позе.  
— Не… самое худшее… — Старк умолкла, уснув на середине предложения.  
— Спокойной ночи тогда, — сказала Стеф. — Сладких снов и всё остальное. 

Веки вдруг потяжелели. Старк, похоже, всё правильно делала. Но пустая комната Стеф и пустая кровать её не манили. Она откинула голову. Она просто закроет глаза на минутку.

Когда она проснулась с первыми лучами солнца, Старк уже не было, и плед был аккуратно расстелен на той половине дивана, где Стеф не спала. Стеф сонно покачала головой.

— Тони, ну ты и правда засранка, — пробормотала она не особенно злобно, растянулась на боку вдоль дивана и натянула на себя плед. Она заснула задолго до того, как её голова коснулась подушки.

***

Что-то изменилось после той ночи. Ничего основательного, ничего сильно заметного, но что-то сдвинулось. Будто в воздухе рассеялась часть напряжения. Будто они, узнав однажды, что могут быть относительно любезны друг с другом, стали испытывать меньше желания вцепиться друг другу в горло. Они не стали друзьями, но они стали вежливее. Учитывая, что они как-то двадцать минут ругались из-за завтрака, это было ничего так достижением.

— Боже, с каким пор вы ведёте себя, как взрослые женщины? — спросил как-то утром Клинт, когда Стеф напомнила Тони, что у них тренировка-спарринг этим вечером, и Тони только закатила глаза. — Если вы больше не будете переходить с пассивно-агрессивных тактик на оскорбление всего, что относится к оппоненту, что мне смотреть прикажете?  
— Любой из дюжины тех весьма специфических порнофильмов, которые тебе вчера Джарвис скачал, — предложила Тони, готовя свой кофе. (Жуткое чёрное варево, которое пахло пеплом и никто больше не рисковал пить. Наташа клялась, что Тони как-то использовала свой кофе как растворитель краски. Тор как-то попробовал чашечку и начал смотреть на Тони с куда большим уважением после.)  
— Эй, — запротестовал Клинт, само воплощение уязвлённой гордости, — это для Тора. Он хотел узнать, как мидгардцы охмуряют друг друга.  
— Уверен, Джейн будет в восторге от всего, что он почерпнёт из «Члензиллы-2». — Тони закрыла кофе крышкой и схватила кейс. — Поеду объяснять каким-то умникам, что пара миллионов порчи имущества не так страшны, как страшно мировое господство Гидры. Если Фьюри позвонит просить новый реактивный самолёт, скажите ему, чтобы шёл в жопу.  
— Спарринг вечером! — крикнула Стеф ей в спину, когда Тони направилась к двери.  
— Конечно, мамочка.

Клинт покачал головой.

— Вы такие скучные стали. Вот поэтому никто и не любит здоровые отношения. Развлекательная ценность моментально падает к нулю.

Только через две недели после видимого начала разрядки напряжённости Тони и Стеф снова остались наедине. Жизнь словно намеренно решила не давать им покоя. Помимо своей работы как президента компании, Тони, похоже, собственноручно проектировала всё, что производили в «Старк-Индастриз». (Пеппер рассмеялась, когда Стеф ей это сказала. «Пусть тебя не вводит в заблуждение Тони и её „о горе мне, все кругом некомпетентны“», — сказала она тогда. «Тони работает над большими проектами, которые никогда не попадут на потребительский рынок. Если нужно построить хэликерриер или новый Халкбастер, Тони тут как тут. Если нужно спроектировать новый телефон или тостер, её как ветром сдует». Но почему-то Стеф всё равно было неуютно ходить по мобильному штабу Щ.И.Т.а и осознавать, что всё там сделано руками Тони). Кроме этого, были дела фонда имени Марии Старк. Говард основал фонд как налоговое убежище, по словам Пеппер; Тони же пришла в голову светлая идея реорганизовать его работу после того, что они с Пеппер называли «Хаммеровой лажей».

— Так что теперь, когда Халк ломает, мы платим, — сказал Пеппер. Особо радостной по этому поводу она не казалась, но благодаря фонду Мстители в глазах публики оставались на хорошем счету, даже когда попытки задержать злодея обретали слегка разрушительный характер. Стеф сомневалась, конечно, что победа злодея стоила бы остальным куда меньшего, но вся команда выполняла свой долг, как охарактеризовала это Тони, танцуя у шеста за денежные пожертвования. И никто не старался больше, чем сама Тони.  
— Благотворительные акции из меня суперзлодейку сделают, — первым делом сказала она, входя в комнату. — Я не должна всё время доказывать людям, что если бы не вмешательство Мстителей, то, да, _все бы погибли._ — Тони со стоном свалилась на диван. Стеф мимолётно глянула на неё поверх книги, которую читала, затем вгляделась получше. Волосы Тони были собраны в то, что вечером начало своё существование элегантным узлом. Её и так большие глаза выглядели ещё больше и темнее, подведённые, как у Бетт Дейвис — Стеф думала, что женщины уже разлюбили такой макияж. Её губы выделялись на лице красным мазком, её щёки розовели лёгкими румянцем, её высокие туфли громоздились произведением искусства, а её платье было… облегающим. Очень тесным. И льстило ей. Очень льстило.

Умом Стеф понимала, что её сокомандница считалась чем-то вроде секс-символа, но технически секс-символом считался и Хоукай. Львиная доля очарования всегда крылась в ауре таинственности, и сложно было всё время помнить, что же такого привлекательного люди находили в тех, с кем доводилось общаться ежедневно.

Сейчас Стеф вдруг вспомнила.

— Э-э, — сказала она. — Хорошо выглядишь.

Тони сбросила туфли и вытащила из волос шпильки.

— Одна боль от этого. Никто из этих скупых засранцев не пробовал ходить в туфлях с четырехдюймовыми каблуками. — Она потрясла головой, распуская длинные чёрные волосы, которые стали волнистее обычного из-за долгого пребывания в причёске, и оглянулась. — А где все?  
— Сейчас четыре утра, — заметила Стеф.  
— Чёрт, и правда. — Тони тяжело вздохнула. — Господи, у меня же собрание в семь. — Она вытянула длинные ноги и уложила их на кофейный столик. Стеф очень решительно посмотрела в другую сторону.  
— Тебе лучше поспать.  
— Фу. Спать три часа ещё хуже, чем не спать вовсе. К слову, ты сама почему не спишь?

Как обычно. Из-за сна о падении и холодном, холодном океане. Стеф приподняла книгу.

— Тор посоветовал. Он сказал, что это сказ о героях и доблести, достойной Валгаллы.

Тони изогнула бровь.

— Высокая похвала для «Гарри Поттера».  
— Книга хорошая, — сказала Стеф и провела большим пальцем по краю страницы. Тони откинула назад голову и закрыла глаза. Выглядела она как марионетка, которой подрезали нити. — Хотя… Помнишь тот вечер, когда ты на меня злилась?  
— Тебе придётся немного конкретнее, — пробормотала Тони, не открывая глаза.  
— В тренировочном зале. Ты сказала, что я не доверяю никому, кто делает вклад в командное дело, потому что ведь только я знаю, как будет лучше.  
— М-м-м.  
— И посоветовала мне вытащить щит из задницы.  
— А, да. Славный вечер.

Как и часто в случае с Тони, Стеф не знала, сердиться ей или веселиться. В честь того, что они начинали ладить, она остановилась на веселье.

— Да. А потом ты сказала: «Я знаю, что тебе это ни о чём не говорит сейчас, но я могу подождать, ничего страшного. Снейп убьет Дамблдора и последний хоркрукс — это Гарри, мешок ты говна».  
— Ой. — Тони затихла на пару мгновений. — Блин, и правда сказала. Э-э, извини? В мою защиту, правда, только в мою защиту, ты себя вела как самый настоящий мешок усохшего говна.

Стеф не удержалась от смешка.

— Знаешь, некоторые люди просто не умеют просить прощения.  
— Ты представляешь, да? Это умирающее искусство в наш невоспитанный век. — Тони подняла голову. — Если ты не спишь и я не сплю, то скажи, ты смотрела тот сериал дальше?

Стеф потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить.

— Нет. Не захватило.

Тони пожала плечами.

— Я слышала, что дальше лучше. И потом, — сказала она, пока Джарвис включал телевизор, — что ещё тебе делать-то?

Стеф постучала по обложке книги.

— Задрот.

Это стало их последним значительным обменом репликами за ночь, если не считать небрежной ремарки Тони о том, что если соединить Тома Хаверфорда и Рона Свонсона, можно получить Говарда Старка в его более преклонных годах, насчёт которой Стеф сделала мысленную пометку расспросить позже. В остальном они сидели молча, и если молчание и было не совсем комфортным — ну, на их стороне было преимущество телевидения. Никто и не ждал от них вдумчивых бесед.

Стеф задумалась, когда же наконец разговоры с Тони перестанут казаться испытанием. Но всё же, подумала она с куда большим удовлетворением, чем должно было принести такое крохотное достижение, по крайней мере сегодня она его преодолела.

***

Просмотры вошли в режим, неорганизованный и беспорядочный. В два часа ночи, в четыре кто-то из них выбирался из своей спальни и набредал на кого-то на диване. Тони не спрашивала, почему Стеф не спит. Стеф не задавала вопросов Тони. Они просто садились на диван и запускали следующую серию. Это было лучше, чем сидеть в темноте в одиночестве.

В пятый раз они засели смотреть телевизор вместе после того, как Стеф сбежала из кровати от очередной вспышки воспоминаний и обнаружила на диване Тони, которая ела ложкой арахисовое масло прямо из банки и смотрела «Парад антиквариата». Когда Стеф включила свет, Тони заморгала, забыв вытащить ложку изо рта. Выглядела она совсем как всполошённая сова.

— «People» как-то спросили меня, каково это — жить под крышей с одной из самых заядлых тусовщиц, — сказал Стеф.

Тони проглотила.

— О да, тут буйство каждую ночь. Мстители только так гуляют. — Она подвинулась, и Стеф заняла своё привычное место. Тони развалилась на своей половине, задевая пальцами ног бедро Стеф. Стеф тоже сглотнула. Тони ткнула ложкой в сторону телевизора. — Этой вазе красная цена тысяча долларов. Меньше, скорее всего.

Стеф придирчиво присмотрелась к вазе.

— Ты уверена? С виду хорошая ваза.

Тони фыркнула.

— Милая, я богата.

Ваза, как выяснилось в итоге, стоила восемьсот долларов; Стеф считала, что это всё равно немало, но для того, кто её приобрёл, цена стала явным разочарованием. Что же касается Тони, то Стеф ещё не видела, чтобы кто-то ел арахисовое масло с таким самодовольным видом.

— На кухне фрукты есть, — сказала она. — Яблоки, апельсины, бананы. Тебе полезно.  
— Яблоки на вкус как деревяшки, на апельсины приходится затрачивать слишком много усилий ради относительно небольшого результата, и я с подозрением отношусь к еде, которая растёт в собственной обёртке.

Стеф скатилась с дивана кувырком и ушла на кухню.

— Захвати мне ещё одно пиво! — крикнула ей вслед Тони. — И я загружаю следующую серию «Парков и зон».

Стеф вернулась с двумя апельсинами в одной руке и двумя бутылками воды в другой. Тони надулась.

— Ты могла сделать вид, что не услышала заказ выпивки, но притащить мне что-то не со вкусом блевотины.  
— Это потому, что ты пьёшь воду только после того, как тебя стошнит от виски. Ты чудом ещё не умерла от обезвоживания или цинги. — Она ловко счистила шкурку с апельсина одной длинной спиралью и бросила его Тони.  
— Иисусе пресвятой, Стеф, ты хоть что-то не умеешь хорошо делать?  
— Я довольно плохо оцениваю вазы. — Она кивнула в сторону телевизора и взялась чистить свой апельсин. — А почему ты смотрела это вообще? Ты неделю над Тором потешалась за то, что он слушал Национальное общественное радио.  
— Это потому, что сама идея Тора, слушающего «Эту американскую жизнь», уморительная, а не из-за капиталистической ненависти к некоммерческому радиовещанию, — сказала Тони с полным ртом апельсина. — И потом. — Она дожевала и добавила: — Это меньше всего похоже на то, от чего я не сплю.

Стеф читала досье Тони. Она знала столько же, сколько знал Щ.И.Т. (предположительно, конечно; Стеф уважала Фьюри много за что, но никак не за его откровенность), так что в общих чертах о пребывании Тони в Афганистане ей было известно. Охранный конвой, который должен был обеспечить её безопасность, почти поголовно перебили. Тони получила ранение в грудь настолько тяжёлое, что выжить смогла только благодаря тому, что в неё запихнули автомобильный аккумулятор. Её держали в заложниках и скорее всего пытали, пока она не согласилась сконструировать ракетный комплекс для террористов. Где-то в ходе своего пленения она узнала, что оружие «Старк-Индастриз» используется местными террористами против американских подразделений. В какой-то момент она решила построить Железную Деву. В какой-то момент она совершила побег и бродила по пустыне одна после того, как пленённый вместе с ней доктор Йенсен был убит в ходе побега. (Ну конечно, грант Йенсена, дошло до Стеф, и она почувствовала себя донельзя глупо. Грант выдавался фондом имени Марии Старк в Ираке и Афганистане студентам, желающим пройти медицинскую подготовку. _Ну конечно_ ).

Она знала всё это о Тони, но факты никогда не связывались с женщиной из крови и плоти. Тони была Тони, которая была Тони. Неуязвимая Железная Дева была той ещё занозой в заднице, но никогда не казалась сломленной. Или просто Стеф решила не замечать этого.

— Ага. В общем, — сказал Тони и пожала плечами: — Смотрим?  
— Смотрим, — сказала Стеф, потому что миг, казалось, был упущен. Тони, похоже, не горела желанием распространяться, потому что было в ней что-то такое, отчего Стеф говорила исключительно неправильные слова.

***

Прошла пара спокойных недель, таких спокойных, что когда человек, называющий себя Доктором Думом, напал на Нью-Йорк с армией роботов, созданных по своему подобию, Стеф разве что не вздохнула с облегчением. Ничто не выматывало больше, чем сидеть как на иголках в ожидании.

— Интересно, в какой момент моя жизнь перестанет меня удивлять, — спросила она, пока команда облачалась.  
— Никогда, — бодро сказала Тони. — Но по крайней мере жить больше не скучно.  
— Я думала, что ты была миллиардером, гением, филантропом и секс-богиней до этого? — спросила Стеф, натягивая сапоги.

Тони защёлкнула шлем.

— Это тоже приедается.

Хоукай сгрёб лук и запрыгнул Тору на спину.

— Н-но-о!

Тор взревел, и они взлетели.

— Два супергероя, — пробормотала Чёрная Вдова.  
— Береги нас боже, — сказал Брюс. — Вы идите без нас. Мы возьмём самолёт.  
— Как хочешь, зануда, — сказала Железная Дева. Она повернулась к Стеф и протянула руки. — Давай полетаем, Кэп.

Стеф взяла щит и обхватила броню свободной рукой за шею.

— Зуб даю, ты это всем девушкам говоришь.  
— Только красивым, — сказала Железная Дева и снялась с места как ракета. Стеф списала на это то, как вдруг засосало под ложечкой.

Когда битва завершилась и Нью-Йорк был спасён (снова), Брюс прихромал к Стеф, на ходу подвязывая штаны.

— Хорошо справились, — прохладно сказал он.

Стеф вспомнила, как он втоптал в асфальт двух Думботов, а потом схлопнул ими с двух сторон третьего.

— Очень даже.  
— Вы с Тони, кажется, стали ближе. Намного. Почти друзья.

Стеф поморщилась, подтаскивая обезвреженного Думбота к ближайшей горе мусора. Уборка всегда была наихудшей частью любого столкновения.

— Я думаю, мы обе стесали острые углы. Мы слишком нервничали, когда встретились впервые.  
— Ага. — Брюс заслонил глаза, осматривая руины. Стеф на его показную небрежность не купилась. — Она делает всё, чтобы к ней было сложно хорошо относиться, да?

Стеф переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Со временем она начинает нравиться всё больше.  
— То же самое, — сказал Брюс, улыбаясь краешком рта. — Поверь мне, я пережил ту же эмоциональную арку с ней. Она делает всё, чтобы довести до белого каления, пока однажды это не начинает казаться очаровательным. На девяносто девяти процентах населения это, конечно же, не срабатывает.  
— Наверное, они все вменяемые.

Брюс пнул голову поверженного Думбота.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что она проводит с тобой больше времени, чем с кем-либо ещё.  
— Правда? — спросила Стеф, прежде чем спохватилась.

Брюс кивнул.

— Послушай, Кэп… — Он потёр затылок. — Я не самый хороший советчик в… делах. Любых. Но, думаю, лучше всего сказать об этом так. Есть одна басня о женщине, которая приручила тигра. — Стеф открыла было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь в духе: «Что?..», но Брюс покачал головой: — Нет-нет, выслушай меня. Вначале, когда женщина пыталась подойти, тигр рычал и пытался её укусить. Она научилась держаться на расстоянии достаточном, чтобы тигр не считал её угрозой. Затем, доказав тигру, что ей можно доверять, женщина начала подходить всё ближе. Тигр волновался первое время, но потом успокоился, когда понял, что она всё ещё не желает ему зла. Женщина проделывала это до тех пор, пока однажды не смогла подойти совсем близко, и тигр не забеспокоился. Потому что тигр стал доверять женщине.

Стеф подняла руку.

— Я, кажется, поняла, Брюс.  
— Ты уверена? Я подчёркиваю, что тигр очень своенравный. А женщина может не знать, потому что она родом из совсем других мест, но у тигра было не очень много близких и прочных отношений.  
— Да, я поняла.  
— И что если женщина сделает что-то, от чего тигр перестанет ей доверять, то его доверие будет скорее всего утеряно навсегда.

Стеф сглотнула.

— И это поняла.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Брюс. — Потому что мне кажется, что эти отношения хорошо влияют и на тигра, и на женщину, и я не хочу, чтобы кого-то съели или подстрелили.  
— Ты, кажется, перестарался с метафорой, — сказала Стеф, улыбаясь.  
— Да? Чёрт. Ну, я сегодня сделал из двух Думботов перчатки для бокса. Кому угодно после такого бы в голову ударило.

Небо расчертила вспышка горящего золота, когда Железная Дева пронеслась над их головами.

— Со всеми случается, — рассеяно сказала Стеф, провожая её взглядом.

***

Однажды Тони составила Стеф компанию в футболке настолько облегающей, что сразу стало ясно: под ней совсем ничего. Тони поймала Стеф на том, что та пялится, меньше чем за пять минут.

— Не такого поведения я ожидала от Капитана Америки, — сказала она, потягивая своё пиво.

Лицо Стеф стало пунцовым.

— Я не — просто такой вид, а не — только в профессиональном — только как лидер команды — у меня взгляд блуждал и — да, я рассматривала твой… дизайн и свет реактора — очень интересно. С художественной точки зрения.

А потом Стеф подпёрла рукой подбородок, чтобы её рот перестал наконец двигаться.

Она терпеливо подождала, пока Тони отсмеётся. Добрых две минуты. Интересно, была ли у Джарвиса функция, которая позволила бы ей провалиться сквозь пол и тихо сгореть со стыда. Это был бы наилучший выход из доступных ей на данный момент.

— Иисусе. Праведный. Стеф. — Тони на неё даже посмотреть не могла, не согнувшись от хохота снова. — Это было ужасно. Ужаснее некуда.  
— Спасибо.  
— Маленькие дети, боже, буквально кто угодно лучше врать может, чем ты.  
— Я могу врать! Я не Пиноккио. — Стеф скрестила руки. — Я просто не могу врать _всё время_.  
— И мои сиськи вынуждают тебя говорить правду. — Ухмыляясь наисамодовольнейшей ухмылкой, какую только Стеф видела, Тони положила локоть на спинку дивана и подпёрла рукой голову. — Это, наверное, самый чудесный комплимент, какой я получала в последнее время.  
— Извини, — сказала Стеф. — Я не собиралась…  
— Глазеть?  
— _Смотреть,_ — Стеф поискала, как бы получше это сформулировать. — Мне просто было любопытно.

Сформулировать получше не получилось.

— Нет-нет, прости, — произнесла Тони, продолжая хихикать. — Давай, ну что ты. Объяснить тебе что-нибудь? В сороковых пропускали сексуальное образование? Ты закрываешь глаза в дýше? Я всегда рядом, Кэп, я хочу помочь тебе разузнать больше.  
— Мне стало любопытно, — гнула своё Стеф, хотя краснела так, что вся кровь от мозга не отхлынула, наверное, только чудом, — потому что обычно у тебя… другие пропорции.  
— То есть, у меня сиськи меньше?  
— То есть, твой силуэт кажется изменённым, — чопорно сказала Стеф.

Тони глянула вниз и одёрнула складки на футболке. Стеф показно отвела взгляд.

— А, к чёрту. Давай я тебе секрет расскажу. Ты видела когда-нибудь фотографии моей матери?

Стеф моргнула на кажущееся нелогичным заключение.

— Кажется, нет. Она та Мария, в честь которой фонд Марии Старк, да?  
— А ещё она один из пяти главных секс-символов двадцатого столетия. Она и Мэрилин Монро какое-то время боролись за славу. Мэрилин вырвалась вперёд, потому что так и не достигла среднего возраста, но до сих пор в сети жуткое количество фансайтов, посвящённых маме. И знаешь что? Я их не виню. У меня самой какой-то до задницы странный гейский Эдипов комплекс развился, но я думаю, что отец был тем ещё ослом, а мама могла найти кого-то намного лучше, потому что она была доброй, умной и сексуальной. И тело у неё было, как песочные часы, вроде тех, которые Злая Ведьма из «Волшебника страны Оз» переворачивает и говорит Дороти, что ей столько-то осталось жить. Она в жизни не носила платья такого, чтобы не казалось, будто она в него влилась.

Тони улыбалась краешками губ, и её взгляд стал отстранённым, пока она говорила. Стеф заметила, что у неё самой выражение лица становится точно такое же.

— По описанию красавица.  
— Такая красавица. Она ещё певицей была, как Элла Фицджеральд или Ева Кэссиди, настолько хороша. Когда я была маленькой, она сажала меня на руки и танцевала со мной по гостиной, напевая старые-старые блюзы о том, как Бог за нами присматривает, или там… как Бог нас обязательно покарает. В любом случае, они были… — Тони встряхнулась и снова стала похожа на взрослую женщину, не на маленькую девочку, которая ждёт, когда же мама вернётся домой. — Неважно. Не суть. Суть в том, что с началом пубертрата стало очень ясно, что я на неё не буду похожей никогда. Я была просто женской версией папы. Меньше бороды, но лицо один в один. И, что хуже всего, изгибов столько же. — Тони рубанула рукой по воздуху. — _Плоская_.

Стеф вспомнила о своём теле до сыворотки и улыбнулась.

— Могу представить.  
— Отстой, да? Мама всё говорила мне, что я прекрасна такой, какая есть, и что важно то, что внутри, а если меня так волнует то, что снаружи, то лифчики с пуш-апом и макияж изобрели как раз для этого, но легко говорить, когда ты регулярно появляешься в национальном списке самых сексуальных женщин.  
— Серьёзно? — спросила Стеф.

Тони закатила глаза.

— А ты говоришь, жить в тени родителя. Если бы я не стала Железной Девой, в моём некрологе бы написали: «Антония Старк: тупее отца, уродливее матери». Чёрт, да они и сейчас так напишут, если я неудачно умру, когда акции компании пойдут на убыль.  
— Я замолвлю за тебя доброе слово.

Тони ухмыльнулась.

— Тогда моё наследие спасено. «Дохлая уродливая бизнесвумен-неудачница, поддержана Капитаном Америкой». В общем.

Она опустила взгляд, теребя нитки в обивке дивана.

— Когда мне было семнадцать, я попала в аварию. Крупно попала. Пару дней состояние было критическое. Большинство посчитало, что я не выживу, и, судя по тому, что я помню об этих днях, я так тоже считала.

Автомобильная авария, в которой погибли её родители. Стеф замерла, но Тони покачала головой. _Не об этом речь_ , говорил язык её тела. _Не спрашивай._

— Я осталась относительно цела, но лицо потрепало здорово. Врачи сказали, что не знают, смогут ли сделать меня такой же, как я была, ну и. — Тони неловко заулыбалась. — Я сказала им, что, может не надо слишком уж стараться воссоздать прежнее, и если мне принесут несколько журналов, то я с радостью выберу парочку новых скул и носов, с которыми можно поработать.  
— Ты что, воспользовалась опасной для жизни аварией как поводом сделать пластическую операцию? — Как и всегда в случае Тони, нужно было ломать голову, ужасаться ей или восхищаться.  
— О, и не только на лицо, — с энтузиазмом сказала Тони. — Послушай, прелесть, я и сиськи себе сделала. И решила, что раз уж они ковыряются у меня в груди…  
— Чтобы не дать тебе умереть!  
— …тогда, — перебила Тони неверящее восклицание Стеф, — наименьшее, что они могут сделать — это вытащить меня из страданий и непроглядного мрака нулевого размера.

Стеф спрятала лицо в ладонях.

— Ты смеёшься или плачешь? Мне надо оценить твою реакцию, прежде чем я остальное расскажу. Выражение безграничного ужаса на лице Пеппер меня на всю жизнь травмировало.  
— О господи, Тони.  
— Ага, смеёшься. Тогда я продолжу. Так вот, суть операции по изменению размера груди в том, что тебе вшивают то, что создаст объём. Это если в общих чертах. Напоминаю, со мной работали высококлассные хирурги, лучшие из лучших. Про меня говорят, что я себе силикон вставила, но только потому, что так про всех говорят. Эти сиськи выглядели, будто сам Бог их своими руками на мне вылепил. Но это были имплантанты, так что по сути у меня было просто два сексапильных шарика с водой. Поэтому когда меня изрешетило хреновой тучей осколков…  
— О господи, Тони.  
— …а потом мне в грудь затолкали целый аккумулятор…  
— О. Господи. Тони.

Тони вскинула руки.

— Сиськи лопнули. По сути. Как всякие секси-шмекси шарики. — Она натянула футболку и заглянула в воротник. — Сейчас они выглядят по-человечески, слава богу, только шрамов дохрена под всем этим. Хирурги их воссоздали с нуля практически, но если я ношу специальный лифчик, никто не догадывается даже. А чтобы ты знала, я этого засранца всюду ношу.  
— Извини, извини. — Стеф подняла голову. — Просто за твоей грудью стоит столько печальных историй.  
— Боже, я не верю, что тебе это рассказала. — Тони даже по голосу казалась немного ошеломлённой. Она ткнула пальцем Стеф в лицо. — И ни душе чтоб не растрепала, Роджерс. Я трудилась над моей репутацией неистовой потаскухи и я не обрадуюсь, если что-то её испортит.

Стеф жестом закрыла рот на замок.

— Я могила. — В голову пришла одна мысль. Стоило ли? Ну, а почему бы и нет. — И в интересах справедливости, — сказала Стеф. Ей стало немного неловко, но и на неловкость было наплевать, — раз ты мне рассказала историю про свою грудь. Когда моё тело изменилось после сыворотки, я никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что нужно, ну, пристёгивать всё. — Она неопределённо махнула рукой в сторону области, о которой говорила. — Я старалась как могла и думала, что справляюсь неплохо, пока однажды твой отец не пришёл ко мне со сделанным под заказ бюстгальтером. Как выяснилось, я очень отвлекала всех мужчин, с которыми работала.  
— Мой отец сделал тебе бюстгальтер? — Тони с ужасом уставилась на неё.  
— Пошил лично, на самом деле. Он сказал, что узнал мой точный размер с одного взгляда, — сказал Стеф.

Тони застонала и упала спиной на диван.

— Он уже тридцать лет как умер, но до сих пор находит способы меня ужаснуть.  
— Бюстгальтер подошёл, как мечта.  
— _Папа._  
— Я глубочайше сожалею до сих пор, что не уберегла его.  
— Теперь всё какое-то мерзкое.

Стеф похлопала Тони по колену.

— Тебе не стоит так бояться человеческого тела. Объяснить тебе что-нибудь? Я всегда рядом, Тони. Я только рада помочь. — Тони швырнула в неё диванную подушку.  
— Ты хуже всех. Поверить не могу, что у нас целый национальный монумент тебе посвящён. — Тони вскинула руки. Стеф ухватилась за них и втащила Тони в сидячее положение. Когда Тони села, их лица оказались совсем рядом, так близко, что Стеф даже смогла рассмотреть слёзы, выступившие на её глазах от смеха, и где появляются морщинки, когда она радуется.  
— Как я раньше не замечала? — спросила Стеф.  
— Я же говорю, я всегда лифчик ношу.  
— Но не сегодня вечером?

Тони на миг закусила губу. На её скулах возник самый слабый намёк на румянец.

— Ну и что? — Она пригнула голову и глянула на Стеф из-под ресниц. — Это же ты. Я могу не волноваться о том, что ты подумаешь.

Стеф открыла было рот, но забыла, что собиралась сказать. Они с Тони вдыхали один воздух. И как игла в вену, как осколок в грудь, как всё, что меняет человека безвозвратно, Стеф вдруг осознала, что любит Тони Старк. Что она вожделеет Тони Старк. И больше всего на свете ей хотелось в этот миг повалить Тони на спину и лично оценить нанесённый ущерб, а потом рассказать Тони, насколько она восхитительная.

Руки Стеф, всё ещё сжимающие руки Тони, сжались крепче.

Губы Тони приоткрылись.

— Три утра, — сказала Тони. — Давай посмотрим грёбаную серию и свалим нахрен спать, и больше никаких грёбаных сисек. Я только хочу узнать, закрыло ли их правительство.

Даже под дулом пистолета Стеф не могла бы вспомнить, что она на это сказала, но, видимо, ответ вышел внятный и утвердительный, потому что миг спустя Тони вернулась в свой угол, Стеф села в свой, и они оказались так далеко друг от друга, что Стеф хотелось заорать.

***

Когда-то Стеф верила в любовь с первого взгляда точно так же, как верила в инопланетян и путешествия во времени. Теоретически все три были возможны, и, на потеху Баки, Стеф обожала читать именно о них. Но если они и существовали, Стефани Роджерс — пять футов один дюйм, соплячка в девяносто фунтов с телосложением линейки и упорным подозрением, что мальчики не для неё, — не светило их открыть.

Затем Стеф встретила Пегги Картер, и земля ушла у неё из-под ног. И, по ощущениям, так никогда и не вернулась на место.

Пегги была всем, чем Стеф не была. Более того, важнее того — она была всем, чем Стеф мечтала стать. Она говорила так, будто ждала от окружающих быть услышанной, она шла, будто ожидала, что все пойдут за ней, и видит бог, все подчинялись. Стеф не единственная пялилась на Пегги с обожанием в глазах, граничащим с раболепным преклонением. Женщины приходили в армию в надежде уйти, став такими же, как Пегги Картер.

Но Стеф заметила, что искреннее платоническое обожание сменилось чем-то более глубоким — чем-то, для чего у неё ещё не находилось слов; или находились, но были такими некультурными, — благодаря головокружительным очертания фигуры Пегги. Округлости её голеней. Покачиванию её бёдер. Тому месту, где они сходились. Её алым губам сердечком. Как они складывались в знакомые слова на чужом языке. Сексапильность Пегги не кричала — скорее, нежно бормотала на ухо, что тебе бы понравилось, на что Пегги способна, если бы только тебе повезло.

Когда Стеф увидела, как Пегги врезала солдату, который отнёсся к ней без уважения, в животе у Стеф много чего запорхало, и это дало прямой ответ на вопрос, почему Стеф никогда не волновалась в присутствии мальчиков. Они её не интересовали.

Она не рассказывала никому — _особенно_ Пегги. Знал только Баки, да и тот просто догадался. И тоже ни одной живой душе не сказал. Стеф никогда не нравились мальчики в этом плане, но, по какой-то необъяснимой причине, ей даже до сыворотки всегда интересовался Баки. Иногда она мечтала о том, чтобы полюбить его взаимно, как ему того хотелось. Но она не могла, и не стала, и верила, что со временем Баки найдёт кого-то другого. Поможет вызволить француженку с большими глазами и мягкими губами, и это разрешит проблему.

Всё сложилось иначе, не как Стеф надеялась. Совсем иначе.

Стеф о своей жизни иллюзий не испытывала. Она гордилась бóльшим числом поступков, чем стыдилась, и ей казалось, что это верный жизненный курс. Но поздно ночью, в изгнании на чужой земле, не гордость не давала ей спать. Когда её не мучили кошмары и бесконечная круговерть войны, приходили сожаления, которые всё отдавались и отдавались эхом ещё долго после того, как Стеф устала о них вспоминать. Она должна была спасти Баки. Она не должна была тратить столько времени зря в Организации обслуживания. Она должна была помешать Красному Черепу сесть в тот самолёт. Она должна была оттолкнуть доктора Эрскина прочь от пули.

Но в последнее время в голове чаще всего билось сожаление другого рода. Она должна была поцеловать Пегги. Или хотя бы попробовать. Но каждый раз, когда глаза Пегги манили, Стеф убегала прочь. Если бы из этого ничего не вышло, если бы это стоило ей их дружбы, если бы Стеф испортила свою репутацию… Оглядываясь назад сейчас, Стеф вовсе не возражала. Молчание не стоило того, чтобы идти на смерть, не зная, о разных ли танцах они с Пегги договорились.

В нынешнем мире никто не говорил о сексе или страсти эвфемизмами, кроме случаев, когда эвфемизм был вульгарнее голых фактов. Здесь можно было любить мужчин или женщин, или и тех и других, и путь общество не до конца понимало, но пары ходили по улицам, держась за руки и не опасаясь ареста. Тони гордо и радостно признавалась, что спала поровну с мужчинами и женщинами (которых было немаленькое количество, и Стеф сразу начинало казаться, что она отлынивает). На телевидении женщины целовали женщин и мужчины — мужчин, и никто, по её собственным наблюдениям, не понял, почему она в таком ужасе. Они думали, что Стеф возмущалась. Ну, ладно, и возмущалась чуть-чуть тоже, потому что сколько бы она не говорила мозгу, что здесь это допустимо, что людям всё равно, она осознавала, что нет, совсем не всё равно. И когда две женщины делали то, о чём она только мечтала долгие годы, ей хотелось закричать, чтобы бежали и прятались, неужели они не понимают, что теперь все будут знать?

Стеф не была трусихой, но вот же. Она заехала Гитлеру в лицо раз двести и повела самолёт прямиком на смерть, но эту тайну собиралась унести с собой в могилу, навсегда зашив себе рот. А в последнее время причин держать рот на замке у неё находилось всё больше. Потому что поздно ночью, когда она надеялась от всей души, что Джарвис не смотрит, когда она просит его не смотреть, она больше не представляла себе лицо Пегги. Не ноги Пегги она оглаживала и не талию Пегги обнимала. В её воображении, Стеф зарывалась пальцами в чёрные кудри и прижималась губами к груди, исполосованной железом и светом.

И иногда она задумывалась, что же больше пугает: возможный отказ Тони или всё же ― её возможное согласие.

***

Если бы кому-то взбрело в голову порыться в мусорнике Стеф после этого озарения, он бы не не нашёл там список, озаглавленный «Причины, по которым Стефани Роджерс не стоит встречаться с Антонией Старк». Никто не обвинил бы её в беспечности (в параноидальности — может, но не в беспечности).

Прежде чем список стал пеплом, он выглядел так:

1\. Участникам команды лучше не встречаться друг с другом. ~~Хотя кто другой мог бы ужиться с Мстителем?~~ НЕТ.

2\. Их разница в возрасте оставляет почти два десятка лет ~~вернее, 14 лет~~ и они находятся на очень разных этапах своего жизненного пути ~~хотя это Тони ведёт себя как ребёнок, и если уже придираться к цифрам, то Стеф _технически_ восемьдесят с чем-то.~~

3\. Фьюри не одобрит.

4\. Новостные СМИ не оставят их в покое.

5\. Команда может скверно отреагировать ~~только всё это — внешние проблемы и проблемы тех, кто их испытывает. Если кто-то вне отношений не может принять факт этих отношений, ни Стеф, ни Тони не виноваты.~~

6\. ~~Люди могут скверно отнестись к тому, что Капитан Америка — лесбиянка~~. По дальнейшему размышлению и с полным пониманием, что Стеф с детства учили серьёзно относиться к словам и осторожно использовать брань: пошли эти люди нахуй.

7\. Ни Стеф, Ни Тони не блистают достижениями в области отношений. У Тони их было слишком много, у Стеф слишком мало. ~~Может, они тогда идеально уравновесят друг друга? Может быть?~~

8\. Вытекающий из п.7, Тони очень подкована в вопросах секса. Стеф хорошо знает теорию, но Тони наверняка ожидает уровня повыше, чем Стеф может гарантировать. ~~Хотя если Тони возьмётся её учить…~~

9\. Стеф до сих пор не знает, как пользоваться страницей на Фейсбуке (равно как и не понимает, зачем ей это). Тони ― одна из умнейших людей на планете. ~~С другой стороны, все технические проблемы Тони могла бы решать вместо неё.~~

10\. Стеф не может и недели прожить без кошмаров, просыпаясь в холодном поту и не понимая, где она, что она здесь делает и что нужно предпринять, чтобы вернуться. ~~А потом встаёт и идёт искать Тони.~~

11\. Они произошли из фундаментально разных сословий. Стеф бедная девушка из Бруклина. Тони же так богата, что Стеф не могла и вообразить, как будет выглядеть такое количество денег. Сложно представить, чего у Стеф есть больше, чем было у Тони на любом отрезке её жизни. ~~Хотя если подумать: друзей, свободного времени, счастливых воспоминаний, продуманных решений, самооценки, безопасности, целей, котов. Тони не жалует котов. Она чихает от них и считает, что они слишком самодовольные. Стеф это даже не кажется странным. Она просто добавляет это в вечно растущий список фактов, которые она знает о Тони, и начинает подозревать, что её список, пожалуй, самый длинный, кроме, может, списков Пеппер и Роуди.~~

12\. Тони не бережёт себя, она импульсивная, порывистая, грубая, незаботливая, слишком зависимая от выпивки, чтобы прожить без неё хоть день, и — на случай, если Стеф уже забыла, — тот человек, которого Стеф истово ненавидела всего пару месяцев назад. ~~А ещё она храбрая, умная, щедрая и с добрым сердцем. Она старается сделать всё даже для тех, кто зовёт её шлюхой. Она тратит свободное время на ненавистные ей совещания и благотворительные сборища ради финансирования команды. Она платит за то, чтобы Мстители жили бесплатно, и обновляет их снаряжение из своего кармана. На прошлой неделе она провела сто сорок часов в офисе, потому что «Старк-Индастриз» пытались найти способ массово распространять вакцины, используя оборудование для сборки оружия с их старых фабрик. Она делает то, что считает правильным, не то, что считает лёгким. Она планирует провести остатки жизни, пытаясь загладить свои ошибки, и совсем не верит, что изменилась хоть сколько-нибудь. Она даёт имена своим роботам. Она дружит со своим домом.~~

~~Она герой.~~

13\. Секс сделает спарринги менее продуктивными.

Что и говорить, решения по вопросу Стеф так и не приняла.

Может, сожжение состоялось из чувства противоречия.

***

— Давай! — прокричала-прошипела Тони с другой стороны забора. Вбитые намертво шпионские привычки Стеф передёрнулись. — Если будешь долго топтаться, кто-то подумает, что мы сюда вламываемся.  
— Но мы же вламываемся?  
— Но мы не хотим, чтобы кто-то так думал.

Стеф сжала зубы, в считанные секунды взлетела по проволочной сетке, приземлилась на ноги и перекатилась, прячась за деревом.

— Показушница, — пробормотала Тони, приседая рядом.  
— Почему у тебя нет ключа? — прошептала Стеф.

Тони пожала плечами.

— Я богата, Стеф. За меня другие люди важные вещи помнят.

Стеф указала подбородком на высящийся особняк.

— И что, сюда тоже за вход заплатишь?

Тони коварно заулыбалась.

— Лучше.

Час назад ночь началась вполне законопослушно. Они отсмотрели третий сезон «Парков и зон отдыха» неделю назад и сейчас стремительно досматривали.

— Чёрт возьми, этот сериал меня покорил, — сказала Тони. — Обожаю Лесли Ноуп. И не понимаю почему. Она же должна адски раздражать, потому что она благодетельный комок солнечного позитива, идеализма и принципа «мир лучше, чем ты о нём думаешь». Но чёрт возьми, она меня завоевала.  
— Да и Бен не так уж плох, — осторожно ответила Стеф. — Мне показалось, что он чрезмерно грубый и циничный, но теперь я думаю, что испытания в прошлом слишком сильно на него повлияли. У него такое доброе сердце.  
— Угу, у них отличная химия, — сердце Стеф взлетело, — но Энди и Эйприл самое то. Я этих идиотов люблю, — и разбилось. Ей будто снова обещали танцы. Снова.

Интересно, все ли пары общались эквивалентом семафорных знаков и дымовых сигналов, или это только к однополым относилось.

Сегодня, после того, как они посмотрели результаты общих выборов в Пауни (Тони вцепилась в руку Стеф так крепко. Ей даже показалось, что кровь больше не циркулирует. «О боже, о боже, о боже, о боже». — «Тони, ты же знаешь, что это не настоящие выборы?» — «Конечно. О настоящих выборах я бы так не волновалась — извини, извини! Иисусе, прекрати бить меня подушкой, демократия важна, не отвлекай меня») они откинулись на диване в едином порыве, который Тони назвала «практически посткоитальным блаженством».

— Серьёзно, Стеф, у меня секс мене удовлетворяющий случался, чем эта одна серия.  
— Но Донна…  
— Да! И Бен? В конце?  
— Я чуть не расплакалась. И когда Бренденавиц пришёл?  
— _Бренденавиц_. Я ему всё прощаю за этот выход. И Жан-Ральфио ещё. — Тони схватила Стеф за руку, что, конечно же, никак не отвлекало в совсем не платоническом смысле. — Когда я вырасту, я хочу быть как Жан-Ральфио.  
— Тони. Нет.  
— Серьёзно, зачем зарабатывать на жизнь? — Она фыркнула. — Стеф, я могла бы быть миллиардером в Коста-Рике, жрать дельфинов и охмурять певиц.  
— Тони, не цитируй его. Ты ничего хуже не придумывала в жизни.

Тони засмеялась.

— Совсем нет. Просто подумай, я могла бы сидеть себе и выглядеть как мудаческая версия того малого из «Социальной сети» прямо сейчас.  
— Эндрю Гарфилд. Как так, я это знаю, а ты нет?  
— У меня три докторских степени и очень мало места в голове на всякий хлам. Это ты с Тором зависаешь и смотришь худфильмы. — Тони глянула на свои руки, будто забыла, что держит Стеф, и мигом разжала хватку.

Стеф проглотила разочарование.

— В последний раз говорю, «Социальная сеть» не художественный фильм, Тони. Тебе понравится.  
— Я тебя умоляю. Я лично встречалась с Цукербергом. Засранец мне до сих пор два миллиона баксов должен. Джарвис!  
— Всегда готов услужить, мэм.

У Стеф была забавная теория: монотонность Джарвиса повышалась пропорционально оживлённости Тони.

Тони ухмыльнулась Стеф, подпрыгивая от нетерпения.

— Ставь следующую серию.  
— Нет.

Тони и Стеф растерянно переглянулись.

— Пожалуйста? — попробовала Стеф.  
— Благодарю за вежливость, Капитан, но ей не под силу изменить мой ответ, — ровно ответил Джарвис. — Серия была финалом четвёртого сезона. Сезон пятый ещё не транслируется.

Они помолчали пару мгновений.

— И что? Взломай студию, — сказала наконец Старк одновременно с тем, как Стеф сказала: — Мы за неделю целый сезон посмотрели? Двадцать серий?  
— Двадцать две, Капитан. Я весьма впечатлился вашим упорством. ― Монотонность Джарвиса забавляла Стеф куда больше, когда была направлена не на неё. — И, мисс Старк, я не могу показать вам серии, которые пока не существуют.  
— Они их ещё не сняли? — спросила Тони тихо, как маленький ребёнок спросил бы ветеринара, почему нельзя спасти Фидо. — Сезон закончился сто лет назад.  
— Да, — сказал Джарвис. Он будто ликовал, отказывая Тони в чём-то. — Он закончился примерно тогда, когда Локи попробовал захватить власть на Земле.  
— И развалил половину Лос-Анджелеса, — договорила за него Стеф.  
— Как можете догадаться, график многих съёмок нарушился.

Стеф чуточку опасалась, что Тони сейчас заплачет. Хотя скорее всего она бы не заплакала. Наверное. Стеф похлопала её по спине.

— Могло быть хуже, мэм, — сказал Джарвис. — Подумайте о бедном Торе и бедной Наташе. После того, что Локи натворил на студиях, «Хор» может и не возобновиться. Это будет настоящей трагедией, мэм. Мир потеряет восхитительный источник музыки.  
— Хватит намекать мне, чтобы я посмотрела «Хор», Джарвис. Я тебя уже бояться начинаю. — Тони рухнула обратно на диван, подтянув к груди колени. — Вот же задница. Не хочу ложиться в кровать.  
— И правда, — сказала Стеф, подперев подбородок рукой. — Но мы всегда можем основать книжный клуб.  
— Пф-ф.

Стеф дала себе клятвенное обещание заставить Тони читать побольше.

— Можем потренироваться.  
— Могу дать себе в лицо и не напрягать ни тебя, ни меня. Мы никак не можем поупражняться без того, чтобы ты меня к матам прижимала?

Про себя Стеф согласилась. Прижимания сильно отвлекали в последнее время.

— Погуляем?

Она ожидала, что Тони откажется. Отношение Тони к улицам было непоколебимо: она их не любила. День, когда она построила железный суперкостюм с кондиционированием, стал, наверное, самым счастливым в её жизни.

— Хорошо, — сказала Тони. — Только куртку возьму.  
— Что? — Стеф уставилась на неё.

Тони спрыгнула с дивана и подошла к шкафу.

— Там холодно. Я не обладаю сверхчеловеческим температурным контролем.  
— Я не поэтому удивилась.  
— Я знаю. Но мне иногда нравится прикидываться тупой. Это весело. Я понимаю, почему многие люди делают это своим состоянием по умолчанию. — Тони бросила Стеф её толстовку. — Я тебе кое-что показать хочу.

Тони объяснила по дороге, пока они торопились по почти пустынным улицам. Осенняя погода медленно перерастала в зимнюю, ещё не холодная, но уже прохладная достаточно, чтобы не стоять долго на месте. Особняк был особняком Старков, домом, где прошло детство Тони. Его завещали Тони после смерти родителей. Тони, не желая иметь с ним ничего общего, подарила его Стейну.

— А когда Оби умер, я пожертвовала его городу. Думала, что они смогут превратить его в музей, или библиотеку, или во что-то.

Городской совет остановился на «чём-то». Через две недели особняк готовились сносить, чтобы построить на его месте многоэтажную стоянку.

— Мне без разницы, — сказала Тони так бодро, что Стеф сразу почуяла ложь. — Но неплохо бы ещё разик осмотреться, пока он ещё стоит.

Конечно же, Тони выждала до самого особняка, прежде чем сообщить Стеф, что технически им нельзя находиться на территории.

— Так вот, — сказала Тони, когда они облокотились о заднюю стену. — Если сигнализация включена, она сработает, как только мы откроем любое окно или дверь, и в этом случае я убегу быстрее чёртова ветра, бросив тебя объяснять, зачем Капитану Америке потребовалось совершать взлом и проникновение.  
— Как трогательно.  
— У меня предварительные судимости есть. Но это не имеет значения, потому что даже если сигнализация включена, этот балкон, — Тони указала на балкон, в десяти футах над ними, как раз над небольшой чащей кустов, — ведёт в мою комнату. И сигнализация там не работала с тех пор, как мне исполнилось двенадцать.  
— Интересно, почему.  
— Исключительно по взвешенным и совсем не дебоширским причинам, заверяю. Так что тебе нужно только забраться на балкон по стене, как нидзя, и найти, на чём я могу взобраться следом.  
— Ты подаёшь мне кошмарный пример, — сказала Стеф.

Тони подмигнула.

— Не ври. Ты, может, и обманула весь мир, но я-то знаю, что в Капитане Америке живёт непослушание, где-то там, под звёздами и полосами.  
— Как сильно изменились наши отношения. А я думала, ты считаешь меня занудой.  
— И буду считать, если не пошевелишься.

Стеф ухмыльнулась, взбежала по стене, ухватилась за перила и перемахнула через них одним плавным движением.

— Готово, — позвала она. — А теперь ты.

Тони хмуро уставилась на неё с земли.

— Тебе никогда не повторить номер в стиле «я амазонка, а вы все говно», когда я буду в костюме, Чудо-женщина. Найди мне верёвку какую, задница.  
— А может, я просто уйду осматривать дом без тебя, — бросила Стеф через плечо, осторожно открывая дверь.  
— Не уйдёшь.

Внутри было затхло, темно и просторно. По ощущениям Стеф, здесь было затхло, темно и просторно даже когда здесь жили. Основная мебель осталась на местах, укрытая простынями — кровать, стол, шкаф, прикроватный столик. Стеф приподняла одну простынь. Стиль мебели был старше самой Стеф. Если раньше Тони жила здесь, то она точно ничего себе не выбирала. Комната Тони должна выглядеть как внутренняя обстановка космической ракеты, не как викторианская школа-интернат.

— Да ты не спеши, — донёсся снизу голос Тони.

Стеф сдёрнула простынь с гардероба, взметнув облако пыли, и вышла на балкон.

— Лови. — Она сбросила вниз один конец. Тони схватилась за него и подёргала.  
— Если ты меня уронишь, клянусь богом, я твой щит в современную скульптуру превращу.  
— Доверься мне.

Тони обхватила простынь ногами, вцепилась в неё и поползла вверх. Несмотря на нытьё по поводу тренировок (Стеф иногда казалось, что Тони жалуется, просто чтобы не терять форму), Тони оставалась спортивной. Она добралась до верха, даже не вспотев. Когда она потянулась к перилам, простынь треснула и разошлась. Тони едва собралась охнуть, а Стеф уже схватила её за руку.

— Чёрт подери, — сказала Тони, болтаясь на весу. — А я так была уверена в своих лазательных способностях.

Стеф потянула Тони вверх, пока её ноги не поравнялись с балконом.

Тони отпустила руку Стеф и схватилась за перила, откидываясь назад.

— Расслабься, — сказала она, заметив встревоженный взгляд Стеф. — Я так всё время делала, когда была маленькой.  
— И как давно это было?  
— Во-первых, _подло._ Во-вторых, тебе ли прибегать к этому оскорблению с учётом того, что твоё детство пришлось на Великую депрессию? И в-третьих… — Тони отклонилась ещё дальше, держась за перила самыми кончиками пальцев. Стеф не выдержала и схватила Тони за запястья. Тони ухмыльнулась. — Упасть мне не дашь ты. — Она снова выпрямилась, пока не оказалась к Стеф почти вплотную, не считая перил между ними. — Видишь? — тихо сказала Тони. — Я тебе доверяю.

Глаза Тони, большие и прекрасные, манили.

А Стеф устала чувствовать себя трусихой.

Целовалась она, как ныряла. Если не прыгать вперёд головой, без промедления, то можно разве что упасть животом, подняв тучу брызг. Так что прежде чем предательский рациональный мозг Стеф успел включиться, она скользнула руками по рукам Тони и сократила оставшееся пространство. Тони, кажется, ахнула Стеф в губы, и она подумала: _о нет, нет, нет,_ но рука Тони уже схватила её за затылок, привлекая ближе.

Касаться и целовать, и сама Тони — всё это было как дышать, как воздух, как всё, о чём Стеф мечтала, только вот никогда и представить не могла, как Тони будет вздыхать, как её собственные руки будут сжиматься и разжиматься, будто она потеряла над собой контроль, как ногти Тони будут царапать её затылок. Тони вцепилась свободной рукой в толстовку Стеф и _поцеловала,_ губами, зубами, языком, и Стеф могла только держать её крепче и держаться сама, надеясь пережить бурю, потому что, кажется, она не могла ничего, кроме как ахать и дрожать.

Она целовалась и раньше, целовала Баки и его друга, который как-кто очень вежливо попросил, да и Стеф самой было любопытно. Но сейчас она поняла, что её саму никогда не _целовали_. Раньше она прижималась губами к губами, и это всё было славно, но сейчас? Сейчас было ново, потрясающе, насыщенно, всеобъемлюще, и никто ни разу ей не говорил, что всё это только её и ждало уже давно. Ей захотелось найти всех тех женщин, которые целовались на телевидении, и пожать им руки. _Да, это снова я, простите, я не понимала. Я думала, что мы сломленные, думала, что мы бракованные, думала, что мы упускаем что-то, но теперь я знаю, что мы куда большее, чем нам внушали._

— Стеф, — пробормотала Тони ей в губы, и Стеф окатило теплом. — Подожди, стой, — и от этого ей резко стало не так тепло. Показалось, будто на голову вылили ведро ледяной воды, когда Тони отстранилась, бормоча: — Прости, прости, я не могу.

И только на третьем «прости» они одновременно вспомнили, что Тони стояла не на той стороне перил, в десяти футах от земли.

Кусты, по крайней мере, смягчили падение.

***

После, наверное, самой неловкой прогулки до дома (и разговора, который состоял из «Ты в порядке?» — «В норме» и молчания) Тони исчезла в своём гараже, не оглядываясь. Стеф прождала в гостиной несколько часов, пока не стало ясно, что Тони не вернётся.

Что Стеф должна была сказать? Она в самом деле не знала. Не знала, было ли это нормальным, не знала, принято ли так, не знала, было ли это неправильным. Может, она надавила на Тони? Неужели все красноречивые знаки вели лишь к тому, что Тони была другом, с чисто платоническими намерениями, что сейчас она в ужасе соскабливала следы Стеф со своей кожи в подвале? Стеф сомневалась. Хотела сомневаться. Знала умом, что ей стоит сомневаться. Стеф была неопытной, а не дурой. Но всё равно её грызло сомнение, что она, возможно, приняла негласное нет за негласное да.

Стеф не спала той ночью. И не знала, спала ли Тони. Выяснить не представлялось возможным, потому что Тони не вышла ни наутро, ни днём, ни вечером. И на следующий день тоже. И следующий.

К счастью, на четвёртый день Локи напал с армией гигантских пчёл.

Стеф решила не раздумывать над последним сантиментом слишком долго, одеваясь.

— Мстители, общий сбор! — крикнула она, вскидывая щит. Ей нужно было вверх. Железная Дева подлетела, не дожидаясь, пока Стеф позовёт. Они слишком долго сражались вместе, им давно не требовалось импровизировать по части тактики. Она подхватила Стеф и ссадила на ближайшей крыше.  
— Я отведу огонь на себя, — сказала Железная Дева.  
— Будь осторожна! — крикнула ей Стеф, затем повалила пролетавшую низко гигантскую пчелу и оседлала её. Внизу Халк выдирал жала налево и направо, Хоукай и Вдова отстреливались с крыш, Железная Дева кружила у Локи над головой, а Тор готовился нанести решающий удар.

Несмотря ни на что, Стеф безумно гордилась своей командой. А потом она спрыгнула с крыши и понеслась на своей пчеле в самую бойню.

Многое о новой жизни Стеф говорило то, что она осознала, насколько же странным было это предложение, только когда битва завершилась. Локи сбежал, его пчёл победили. («Прихлопнули его, значит», — сказал Клинт, изображая пальцами по пистолету. Наташа отвесила ему подзатыльник). Тор был расстроен, как и всегда после очередного столкновения с братом, но даже он фыркнул вместе с Брюсом над очень правдоподобной пародией на прощальную клятву мести Локи. Только Железная Дева держалась поодаль, Железная Дева и Стеф. Как только Тони заметила, что Стеф идёт в её сторону, она тотчас сорвалась в небо.

Тор отошёл от Брюса и присоединился к Стеф.

— Беда средь наших сестёр по оружию?

Стеф пристегнула щит за спиной.

— К сожалению. — Говорить ей не хотелось. Хотелось найти боксёрскую грушу и бить её, пока песок не посыпется.

Тор хлопнул её по плечу. Прилегающая половина тела мигом онемела.

— Путь любви никогда не гладок, — пророкотал он. — А был бы — сладка ли стала бы награда?

Стеф моргнула.

— Э-э. Спасибо.

Тор печально кивнул.

— Но если тебе нужен совет, как покорить деву, наш славный лучник поведал мне о чрезвычайно познавательном кино под названием «Члензилла 2», что наконец расположило ко мне мою Джейн.  
— Я, пожалуй, откажусь.  
— Если нужда будет, мой Капитан, оно ваше.  
— Мне, пожалуй, не понадобится, но спасибо за заботу, Тор.  
— Сиквел выше всяких похвал.  
— Замечательно. Можешь подбросить меня до башни?

С помощью Тора Стеф вернулась вовремя, чтобы ещё застать Тони до того, как та исчезнет снова.

— Постой! — крикнула она в удаляющуюся спину. Тони обернулась. Она уже сбросила броню и была одета в серую хламиду на три размера больше, чем нужно. Выглядела она раздражённой. Совсем не идеальной. — Я просто… хотела поговорить.  
— О чём? — без выражения спросила Тони.  
— Насчёт… насчёт особняка.  
— Угу. — Тони невесело рассмеялась. — Господи, не говори только Коулсону, откуда у меня синяки. Он и так думает, что я даже собственную задницу двумя руками не нащупаю.  
— Почему ты делаешь вид, что ничего не было? — Что за тихий голос? Стеф его и не узнала даже.

Тони пожала плечами.

— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько случайных поцелуев этот балкон видел? Что ему ещё один.  
— Прекрати, — сказала Стеф голосом Капитана Америки. Тони помрачнела, но захлопнула рот. — Не возвращайся к той, кем ты была в начале.  
— В начале чего? До телемарафона и прогулки под луной? Мы взрослые женщины, Стеф. Всякое случается. Забудь об этом. Никому не по нраву приставучая девственница.

Тони отвернулась, Стеф схватила её за плечо. Тони глянула на неё безжизненным холодным взглядом.

— Может, нам и стоит вернуться к тому, что было, — сказала Тони. — Мне так нравилось больше.

Она рывком высвободила руку, и Стеф смотрела, как она идёт дальше по коридору и входит в лифт. Она исчезла из виду, даже не глянув на Стеф, которая так и осталась стоять где стояла, одна.

Только, поняла вдруг Стеф, прижимая руку к груди, она вовсе не одна, так ведь?

***

Брюс сидел за столом на кухне один, когда Стеф напала на него.

— Ты помнишь басню, которую мне рассказал?  
— Э-э,— сказал Брюс, позабыв о своём кофе на полдороге ко рту.  
— Женщине нужен совет по приручению тигра.

Брюс поставил чашку на стол и надел очки.

— Понятно.

Стеф сдёрнула маску и швырнула её о стол.

— Потому что тигр ведёт себя как скотина сейчас, и женщина не знает, что же она сделала не так. Если только попытка подойти ближе считается за что-то неправильное, потому что в таком случае упаси бог этого тигра от настоящих, искренних чувств к кому-либо.  
— Ну, — начал Брюс.  
— И это просто глупо, потому что ясно как день, что тигру одиноко и ему нужна помощь. Этот тигр должен женщине спасибо сказать за то, что она такая терпеливая. Женщина могла бы подружиться за это время с кучей зверей из джунглей, но ей понравился тупой тигр! — В какой-то момент она перешла на крик. Скорее всего, именно в этот момент Брюс начал отстраняться от неё. Стеф скрестила руки и выдохнула.  
— У тебя всё? — спросил Брюс.  
— Пока что.  
— Звучит грозно. — Брюс подался вперёд и положил руки на стол. — Ты точно ко мне хочешь за советом по отношениям обращаться?  
— Ну, ты сумел поддержать длительные отношения с женщиной, несмотря на препятствие в виде государственной охоты на тебя и несмотря на то, что ты периодически превращался в зелёного беснующегося монстра, — сказала Стеф. — Другие мои варианты: Клинт…  
— М-гм, — сказал Брюс.  
— Женщина, чьё кодовое имя «Чёрная Вдова».  
— И тут ты права.  
— И Тор.

Брюс вскинул руку.

— Минуточку, у Тора и доктора Фостер отличные отношения.  
— Да, и я уже о них слишком много знаю.  
— Тоже справедливо. — Он откашлялся. — Так, м-м. Что случилось?

Стеф опёрлась локтями о стол и спрятала в ладонях лицо.

— Я не знаю. Женщина подобралась к тигру слишком близко, и тигр был, казалось, радостно согласен, но потом убежал. Или укусил её, не знаю, какой будет правильный эквивалент в этой метафоре.  
— Нам не обязательно продолжать метафору.  
— Нет, обязательно, — сказала Стеф. — Потому что мне физически неловко сейчас, а так проще.  
— Хорошо, — осторожно сказал он. — Так вот, если тигр отреагировал негативно после того, как долго реагировал положительно… может, тигр слишком много думал о том, что происходит? А затем отговорил сам себя… от поглаживаний? Остановимся на этом определении?

Стеф подпёрла голову руками и уставилась на него.

— Как тигр мог слишком много думать?  
— Не знаю, я же не тигр. — На лице Стеф, видимо, отразилось, насколько этого ответа было недостаточно, потому что Брюс добавил: — Может, тигр испугался того, как сильно ему нравится женщина? Потому что тигр это тигр, и он боится, что если его долго гладить, он просто съест женщину.  
— Да, — сказала Стеф и грохнула кулаком по столу, — но быть съеденной — это конечная цель женщины.  
— Э-э, — Брюс нахмурился. — Прости, но это была грязная шутка или не к месту применённый эвфемизм?  
— И то и другое, я думаю, — Стеф отмахнулась. — Давай дальше. Что если тигр сказал женщине что-то очень обидное, чтобы уберечь её от съедения?

Брюс поморщился.

— А, теперь понял. Ты должна понимать, что тигр выглядит и ведёт себя как прекрасная царица леса, но на деле она несообразительные горы камней.

Стеф фыркнула.

— По-моему, тигр слишком хороша в охоте, чтобы быть идиоткой.  
— Нет-нет, поверь мне. Как другой тигр, заверяю тебя, мы можем быть гениями, когда дело касается ловли оленей.  
— Тигры не охотятся на оленей.  
— Хм-м. Газелей?  
— Эти в Африке, кажется. Тигры ведь в Азии? Ты разве не должен это знать?  
— Мои углублённые изучения гамма-радиации не включали охотничьи привычки гипотетических тигров. Можно я вернусь к теме?

Стеф повела рукой, чтобы он продолжал.

— Благодарю. Хотя тигры могут великолепно охотиться _на что там тигры охотятся_ — к чёрту, Стеф, это смешно. Тони не умеет строить отношения. Или приспосабливаться. Или вести себя зрело.

Стеф положила голову на стол и накрылась руками. Они посидели так какое-то время; Стеф просто думала и дышала, Брюс гладил её по спине. Когда она подняла голову, Брюс незаметно отвёл взгляд, пока она вытирала слёзы. После она снова подпёрла голову рукой, будто та была слишком тяжёлой, чтобы удерживаться без опоры.

— Я просто… — она невесело улыбнулась. — Я просто хочу быть с ней, Брюс. А она не хочет быть со мной. Что мне делать?  
— Я не знаю, — сказал он. — Если честно, Стеф, в половине случаев, когда у меня беда, я спрашиваю совета у тебя.

Стеф это так польстило, что она даже растерялась, что сказать. Она лишь кивнула, надеясь, что он понял. Брюс, которому с виду было неловко и не по себе больше, чем кому-либо во всём мире, улыбнулся и сжал её плечо.

— Значит, тебе нужно разобраться, кого ты уважаешь, и сделать то, что сделали бы они.

Стеф взяла его за руку и сжала в своих.

— Вот поэтому я спросила тебя.

***

Проблема с идеей Брюса заключалась в том, что за свою жизнь Стеф познакомилась со многими храбрыми, добрыми, честными людьми. Но никто из них не был хорош в любви.

Как бы поступила её мать? Провела слишком много лет не с тем человеком, ожидая, что он изменится.

Как бы поступил Баки? Стал чахнуть. Он был лучшим другом, на которого она только могла надеяться, но его романтические отношения были ужасны.

Как бы поступил полковник Филлипс? Или Коулсон? Или Фьюри? Сложно было представить, что у них может быть беда на любовном фронте, но и сложно было представить, что у них вообще есть любовь.

Клинт порхал от девочки к мальчику к девочке, Наташа тянулась за ним, Тор был верен женщине, которую увидел на Земле первой, а Брюс, каким бы замечательным не был, мог считаться счастливчиком, потому что у него была Бетти. («О да, настоящий счастливчик», — сказал Брюс, когда она озвучила эту теорию ему. «Поверь, эти отношения не развалились вовсе не благодаря мне».)

А Пегги? Стеф никогда и не узнать.

Она восхищалась столькими людьми. И все они были бесполезны в этой ситуации.

Если только…

Нет. Это было глупой идеей. Глупой идеей, от которой она не могла избавиться и которая неотвязно следовала за ней, когда Стеф ложилась спать, когда вставала и сидела в тёмной безлюдной гостиной, когда ела завтрак по соседству с пустотой, хранящей очертания Тони. Она занималась делами в первый день и на следующий, но глупая идея никуда не делась, окопалась на задворках подсознания и отказалась уходить, пока Стеф не открыла наконец рот и не выпустила её.

— Как бы поступила Лесли Ноуп? — спросила она саму себя.

Лесли, которая в третьем и четвёртом сезоне «Парков и зон отдыха» полюбила Бена, и Бен ответил ей взаимностью. Но Крис не давал им быть вместе, потому что был против служебных романов. Так что они таились и лгали, и расстались, и сошлись опять. А когда время настало и беда пришла на порог, как поступила Лесли Ноуп?

Она отсрочила достройку самого маленького в Индиане парка, чтобы провести больше времени с любимым человеком. Она отправилась на суд по вопросам этики, чтобы сказать им, что не сделала ничего незаконного. А когда уже казалось, что всё потеряно, Лесли призналась, что дала взятку рабочему, который увидел, как Лесли с Беном целуются на городских похоронах мини-лошади.

Лесли боролась.

Наташа щёлкнула пальцами у Стеф перед лицом.

— Эй, ты в порядке? Что ты сказала?  
— Ничего, — сказала Стеф, — но я досмотрю «Хор» в другой раз.  
— Что? — спросил Тор. — Почему?

Стеф встала и перемахнула через спинку дивана.

— Мне нужно притвориться персонажем из сериала и убедить женщину, которую я люблю, что она глупит.  
— Ну да, всё логично, — сказала Наташа. — Мы ради тебя не поставим на паузу.  
— Я и не думала просить, — сказала Стеф, выбегая в коридор. — Мне всё равно не очень нравится.  
— Удачи! — крикнул Тор, и двери лифта, звякнув, закрылись.

Стеф не ездила так далеко вниз с того первого раза с Пеппер. В первый раз спуск казался долгим. В этот раз ей показалось, что лифт рухнул. Она спустилась на сто с лишним этажей меньше чем за сорок секунд. Стеф вывалилась из лифта на нетвёрдых ногах и подошла к двери. Дверь была закрыта. Кнопочная панель не горела

Чёрт, а какой был пароль?

— Ох, да просто входите, — устало сказал Джарвис. — Она всю неделю совершенно несносная, — и дверь открылась со щелчком.

Тони прожигала взглядом консоль, когда Стеф вошла. Выглядела она неважно. С засаленными волосами, бледная, с тёмными кругами под глазами. В ветхой старой футболке. В заляпанных маслом спортивных штанах. Как помесь безумного учёного и автомеханика.

Вкратце, она выглядела как Тони Старк, и, соответственно, Стеф ещё не видела женщины прекраснее.

— Джарвис предатель, — сказала Тони.  
— Он о тебе заботится.

Тони невесело рассмеялась.

— Те, кто обо мне заботится, предают меня.  
— Значит, они никогда о тебе не заботились.  
— А ты, если предположить, заботишься?  
— Да. — Маленький робот, который подметал полы у Тони, стукнулся о ногу Стеф. Она сделала шаг вперёд. — Я забочусь о тебе больше, чем заботишься о себе ты сама, — и потом добавила, потому что это было правдой: — И ты идиотка.  
— Это не то начало, которого я ожидала.  
— Ты хотела вернуться к тому, что было. Я и возвращаюсь к тому, что было. Ты идиотка, потому что я тебе нравлюсь, но почему-то ты делаешь вид, что это не так. Не знаю зачем. И мне всё равно. В чём бы ни было дело, это идиотская причина.

Тони открыла рот.

— Нет, — сказала Стеф.  
— Что «нет»? — спросила Тони, искренне сбитая с толку.  
— В этот раз ты будешь только слушать.  
— Это…

Стеф ткнула пальцем ей в лицо.

— Я развернусь и уйду тут же, — твёрдо сказала она. — И больше не вернусь.

Тони покосилась на палец и закрыла рот.

— Спасибо. Ты, скорее всего, думаешь, что так убережёшь меня от худших проявлений твоего характера, или что-то в этом духе, и тебе кажется, что это очень благородно. — Стеф покачала головой. — Но нет. Это просто оскорбительно. Потому что, если ты забыла, я Капитан Америка. Я сражалась с супернацистами и умерла на шестьдесят лет. А ты, Тони — ты самая потрясающая женщина, с которой мне довелось повстречаться, но тебе никогда не стать тем, что меня сломит.

Стеф отступила и раскинула руки.

— Так что выбор за тобой, — сказала она. — Можешь остаться в своём подвале без окон, в окружении вещей, которые ты построила, чтобы любить, потому что только так тебе кажется безопасным. Или можешь подняться наверх, развеяться со своей командой и рискнуть проверить, что кто-то, кроме тебя самой, может тебя любить.

Тони уставилась на неё. И вместе с ней штук семь роботов. Стеф выжидала.

— Мне уже можно говорить? — спросила Тони.  
— Если считаешь нужным.

Плечи Тони опали, и она разом стала выглядеть такой бесконечно усталой.

— Я не ты, Кэп, — тихо сказала она. — Я хронически лажаю во всём, в чём только можно слажать. Я старая и израненная, и сделала больно многим. Ты можешь найти кого-то получше.  
— Могу, — сказала Стеф. — Но я хочу тебя. — Тони оторопело посмотрела на неё, и Стеф усмехнулась. — Ты _герой,_ Тони. Герой. Но нельзя всё время делать одно и то же, а потом удивляться, почему ничего не меняется. — Стеф сделала шаг назад, направляясь к двери. — Выбирай, — сказала она и вышла.

А потом, будто ей запоздало в голову пришло, она заглянула обратно.

— И если тебе нужны ещё аргументы, второй вариант включает много секса.

Тони дальше пялилась. Стеф кивнула и ушла. Она сумела зайти в лифт, прежде чем рухнуть от нахлынувшего адреналина и нервно рассмеяться. Было легко. Было _хорошо_.

— Браво, капитан, — сказал Джарвис, пока лифт поднимался.

Стеф прислонилась к стенке лифта.

— Как думаешь, это сработало?  
— Кто знает? Мисс Старк всё же, говоря вашими словами, идиотка, — сказал Джарвис. Стеф услышала треск помех, которые, она могла поклясться, были вздохом. — Но она наша идиотка.

Стеф уложила подбородок на колени и улыбнулась.

— Ещё бы.

***

— Как прошёл разговор с Тони? — спросил Клинт, которого она миновала на обратном пути в гостиную.  
— Не знаю, — сказала Стеф. — Но я дала себе пять в лифте!  
— Я ещё никогда настолько тобой не гордился, — сказал он. — Но если ты станешь «хористкой», мы больше не друзья.

Стеф бросилась к нему и обвила его руками.

— Э-э, — сказал он, прежде чем неуверенно обнять в ответ.

Уже очень давно ей не было одиноко, осознала вдруг Стеф. Если Тони решит быть идиоткой, Стеф это совсем не устроит. Но она справится.

— Это непривычно трогательно, — сказал ей на ухо Клинт.  
— Просто заткнись и обнимай меня.

***

В два часа ночи Стеф увидела тень, которая означала, что кто-то стоит перед её дверью. Двадцать минут спустя она услышала стук.

Её колени дрожали немного, пока она выбиралась из постели, но её шаги были тверды, пока она подходила к двери. Дверь открылась беззвучно. На пороге стояла Тони, в той же одежде, что и шесть часов назад. Она больше не казалась сердитой, сбитой с толку или своенравной. Она просто выглядела измотанной.

— Ты злая, — сказала она. Даже её голос был хриплым от усталости.

Стеф прислонилась к дверному косяку и скрестила руки.

— И ты тоже.  
— Да, но ты злая и ты права. По-моему, ты победила.  
— Это не соревнование.  
— Так только победители сказать могут.

Стеф сжала руки, чтобы не протянуть их.

— Зачем ты пришла, Тони?

Тони глянула на неё из-под этих своих густых ресниц, и Стеф поняла, что никогда не сможет освободиться.

— Потому что пусть мне снятся кошмары до сих пор, но я сплю лучше по ночам, когда говорю с тобой.  
— И я, — шепнула Стеф.

Они замерли, колеблясь на самой грани.

А Стеф никогда не умела просто стоять и колебаться.

— Может, лучше сразу перейдём к поцелуям, — предложила Стеф, — а с остальным утром разберёмся.

Плечи Тони расслабились.

— Боже, я знала, что ты мне не просто так нравишься, Роджерс.

Стеф схватила её за перёд свитера и втащила в комнату. Тони захлопнула дверь пинком, не оборачиваясь, и набросилась на Стеф. Они упали на кровать вместе, и Тони придавила Стеф к матрацу, а Стеф запустила пальцы в чёрные волосы и притянула её ближе, чтобы поцеловать. Через пару мгновений Тони отстранилась и содрала с себя толстовку. Стеф завозилась с завязкой пижамных штанов. Тони отпихнула её руки.

— Дай я, — сказала она, и её пальцы замелькали. Стеф приподняла бёдра, Тони стянула штаны и швырнула за спину, не задумываясь. Она не сводила взгляд с голых ног Стеф. Её руки замерли над бёдрами, едва касаясь, поглаживая самыми кончиками пальцев.

— Ты такая красивая, — благоговейно сказала Тони.

Одним быстрым движением Стеф перевернула их обеих и оседлала бёдра Тони. Тони ухмыльнулась, приподнимаясь на локтях, и лоб Стеф прижался к её лбу.

— Я никогда этого раньше не делала, — призналась она.

Тони привлекла её ближе и целовала до тех пор, пока у Стеф не подогнулись пальцы на ногах и перед глазами не заплясали цветные пятна.

— Ничего, — сказала Тони ей в губы. От каждого слова Стеф вздрагивала. — Потому что я это делала _много_ раз.

***

Леди целуется и не треплется, так что Стеф могла сказать только:

Было здорово.

Было очень, очень, очень, _здорово_.

И Стеф теперь была вполне уверена, что если все свои дни она готова сражаться со злом, то этому она хотела посвятить все свои ночи.

***

Стеф уже двадцать минут притворялась, что спит, когда услышала, что Тони отодвинулась. Она успела опустить одну ногу на пол, прежде чем Стеф перекатилась и схватила её.

— Всего святого ради, Тони, — пробормотала Стеф, целуя её спину в паузах между словами. — Я тебя к себе наручниками пристегну.

В темноте она скорее услышала, чем увидела, как Тони улыбается.

— Обещаешь?  
— Да. А теперь спи.

Тони забралась обратно и свернулась на Стеф.

— Не могу. Похоже, бессонницу из организма не вытрахать.

Стеф зарылась носом в волосы Тони.

— И я не могу, — призналась она. Рассмеялась и добавила: — Как жаль, что у нас закончились новые серии.

С потолка донеслось отчётливое покашливание.

— Вообще-то, — подал голос Джарвис.

Вообще-то Джарвис подмахнул некоторые факты. Вообще-то Джарвис решил, что они слишком много времени проводят, ленясь у телевизора. Вообще-то Джарвису надоело выслушивать плохую любовную поэзию авторства Тони («Он врёт», — быстро вставила Тони), и никто явно не собирался делать важный шаг, пока у них была возможность запойно смотреть на непостижимые злоключения бестолковых людей.

Вообще-то, сказал Джарвис, премьера пятого сезона состоялась ещё тем вечером.

Так и получилось, что Стеф с Тони снова оказались на диване, Стеф в одном углу, Тони в другом, закинув друг на друга ноги и приглушив свет. Стеф почистила два апельсина. Тони надела футболку Стеф. И ни на какое другое место на всём белом свете Стеф бы сейчас этот диван не променяла. Зачем ей? Она и так дома.


End file.
